Harry Potter and the Power The Dark Lord Knows Not
by Hikaru-neko
Summary: When young Harry Potter is sent back to the wretched place he is forced to call home, he gets an unexpected visitor.Surprises along the way pop up and special relationships are aroused.How will the final battle end in Harry's 6th year?Finished
1. Chapter 1

The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not

Chapter 1

It was a breezy July afternoon. A young man sat on his bed happily counting the days until he left the Dursley household. He was going to his true home tomorrow.

Harry Potter gazed out of the window softly, thinking. The gaunt face, the lifeless eyes that gave you the eerie feeling, the black shaggy hair that dropped over the face of his godfather who was falling into the veil haunted his thoughts. For the few times he wasn't thinking of Sirius Black, the painful memories would return to him that night to wake him. But he learned to get over it. Sirius was done and dead. 'At least it hadn't been painful,' he thought bitterly. The nightmares and thoughts became duller and less when he got over it. It was like someone was trying to torture him, but that form of torture was already used to many times to have effect on him.

As Harry scanned the skies, a barn owl plummeted down to his window, but still managed to land gracefully on his desk. The boy wizard smiled as it reminded him of his seeker skills. He looked at the letter and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Included in this letter you have:_

_Your O.W.L. scores,_

_Your booklist,_

_And a note attached._

_I am exceptionally proud with your O.W.L. scores._

_Have a good summer and happy birthday._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress._

Harry plucked out the first piece of parchment. Written in the fantastic green ink were his O.W.L. scores. They were:

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O+_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O+_

_History of Magic: E_

_Potions: O_

_Astronomy: -- (disturbed)_

_Care of Magical Creatures: A_

_Herbology: A_

_Divination: P_

"Yes! All I need to be an Auror! I can't believe I got an O in potions. And an O+ in Transfiguration. Wow!" he exclaimed. His book list read:

_Advanced Transfiguration by Michael Howler _

_Specially Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts for specially creative minds by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Charm Spells for Charmed People by Miranda Goshawk _

_Clever Potions for Sleeping Students by Michael Howler_

'Hmmm, looks abit boring this year,' he thought gloomily.

Harry emptied the envelope of the attachment note. It said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Since Professor Umbridge will not be working for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I have decided that you deserve your seeker position back. I would like you and your fellow teammates to decide who will be suitable for captain. Also this year we have four new students who have transferred. Their names are:_

_Summer Alcock _

_Ariane Thyne_

_Cassandra Anslow_

_Nathan Renolds_

_I would like Miss Granger, you and Mr. Weasley to befriend them and show them around Hogwarts to get the 'hang' of things._

_Happy Birthday Harry_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Head Master_

Harry silently laughed at the 'hang' thing and rushed to find a piece of parchment to write on, despite the pain in his stiff muscles. He wanted to write to Hermione. However, his Uncle knocked on the door.

"Harry, one of those _freaky _friends of yours is here. It's a girl with her parents." The young lad wanted to know if it was Hermione or Ginny because he didn't think he could stand Ginny's chatter, not even after not seeing her after about a month.

"Yes, Uncle," he replied in monotone. The young wizard bounded of his desk chair and ran downstairs, only for his eyes to be greeted with the sight of his best friend.

"Hermione!"

"Oh, hi Harry!" Hermione ran up to him with more enthusiasm than ever. They hugged each other so hard that in a few seconds, they had to break apart for their lungs to expand properly. "Is everything ready?" She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple tank top and she seemed kind of nervous.

"Yeah, my trunk is packed," _always was_, he added,muttering it under his breath.

" Then let's get it," she said, pulling Harry up the steps. The two friends found Vernon Dursley holding Harry's trunk.

"Here boy," he drawled in such a way that he sounded almost like Draco Malfoy. That almost made Harry flinch with disgust.

"Thanks, Uncle Vernon," Harry retorted, quickly taking the trunk out of his guardian's husband's hands. He rushed downstairs with Hermione trailing after him. Hermione had gotten taller over the summer. She had become quite a tomboy because she kept insisting to help and when he asked her about what colour present she wanted she immediately said blue and flinched when she heard the word pink. Not that Harry minded. In fact he loved the fact that she wasn't like the other girls. That she was unique.

"Harry, is this okay?" the teenage girl asked nervously," Because we're going to Grimmauld place."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry's mouth formed an O shape and when he finally regained the ability to talk, his words came tumbling out.

"Ye-yeah o-o-oka-okay,"he stammered. He really was fine with it but you try and go to the house where your mother/father/aunt/uncle/grandmother /grandfather or whoever had lived without any sadness or in this case that and the extra weight of guilt.

"Harry, are you sure?" She had concern in her soft, chocolate coloured eyes, but Harry thought that was only sympathy for he had to suffer every year. Yet he didn't know, it was for another reason entirely.

"Yeah," he replied strongly. He remembered he neede Hedwig and quickly sprinted upstairs to get her, then rushed back. The pair of magical beings stepped in to the once-filled-now-empty fireplace. At the same time they shouted "Grimmauld Place," after Hermione threw a handful of floo powder from a pouch at her side.

Harry felt relief run through his tired and aching bones at the whirlwind of bright colors. As soon as they came to a stop, he dropped his trunk and carefully put down his owl on the kitchen floor, thenstepped out of the freshly cleaned fireplace with Hermione in his arms to try and keep her from falling down. They both looked at each other and slowly leaned down/up. There would have been a …well, you know if it weren't for Ronald Weasley's worst timing in the history of…well…worst timing.

"Hey pals. Gal and Guy. Glad to know you've finally come." As the blushing pair stepped away from each other, Harry noticed Ron was in an unusually jolly mood.

"Hey Ron, why are you in such a great mood? You're never normally like this," he asked, curiously.

"I don't know if I can tell you-okay you forced it out of me,Luna and Iare going out, we're dating!"

"Congrats!" Hermione said enthusiastically, who made Harry jump because he hadn't heard her speak in all the time they had been there (except for a mini pip-squeak when they jumped apart). "Very good Ronald! Never thought a girl could fall for you, even if it was Luna," she said teasingly. Ron at once went the same shade of red as his hair and Harry had to hold back a laugh. Things like that just never grow old.

"Yeah, congratulations Ron," Harry told him, still biting back that laugh. Finally when Harry calmed down, the trio saw Luna gliding down the stairs like she was floating.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ronald." She looked to each person as she said their name and her piercing gaze rested on Ron a little while longer than the two others. The red head and the blonde approached each other and Harry began to feel uncomfortable.

"Er, Hermione and I are gonna go look around the whole house since I never got to last time, right Hermione?"

"Yeah!" Hermione replied and Harry knew she was as embarrassed as him to view this scene.

The pair ran out of the room. "You know, I actually need that tour," Hermione said.

"And I actually need to explore this place. Come on!" Harry and Hermione raced to the stairs and up them. Surprisingly, Hermione was a fast runner, but so was Harry. They raced together, ran up the stairs together and stopped together. They said not a word but stayed close to each other, opening doors and closing windows for it had started raining heavily and magically the fires lit up as if they had been crackling merrily for hours.

Harry began to get tired and Hermione was practically sleepwalking for it was so late. Soon Harry found a study with a gigantic, comfy couch in front of the blazing fire. He sleepily picked Hermione up (bridal style) and lay down. He let Hermione curl up to him and both fell asleep with Hermione still in his arms.

The next day, Harry awoke with the fresh, cold scent of the outside world, but still felt warm. He looked down to find that Hermione was in his arms, curled up to him and he felt a warm, fulfilling feeling, a change to the cold, emptyone he felt over the summer. Suddenly,it dawned on himthat today was the day they were going to Hogwarts. Plus, he didn't have a nightmare and this was the first time he had some decent sleep.He gently shook Hermione awake and they got up, went to their rooms to change, and then walked downstairs. As he walked into the kitchen, he realized something.

"Molly! (Mrs. Weasley had forced him to call her that)" She came rushing in.

"Yes dear?" She asked kindly.

"Have you by any chance-"

"Oh yes dear, I have got you books and I also got you some new robes. Your getting too tall you know. I've got you your dress robes as well."

"Thanks Molly. Here. I know you're gonna be stubborn so I'm gonna be just as stubborn. Just take it. It's the least I can do," he said, holding out 30 galleons. The gold coins sparkled in the light.

"Oh dear, I'm to old to be stubborn. Er … Thank you," she told him.

"No problem," he replied. He gathered his supplies and ran upstairs to his room.

The room where he slept was no longer covered in dust, but freshly cleaned and decorated in scarlet and gold. He didn't share that room with Ron any more. He figured Ron would want his own room instead and vowed that when he came back here, he would decorate the rooms that the Weasleys chose himself.Harry packed the supplies into his trunk and carried it out. As he was making his way through the empty passageway, he knew that it was no longer empty because he ran into Fred and George, the Mischief Makers(as he dubbed them).

"Harry, howya doin' my man."

"Yeah Harry, excited to be going back to hoggy Hogwarts?"

" I'm fine and yeah, I am excited. Excuse me, I'm on my way to meet Hermione," Harry replied to them both.

"Oh, Harry's got a girlfriend and he didn't tell us, Fred," George cried.

"Isn't it sad, George? Our Harry's growing up. Why didn't he tell us anything?" Fred asked him, wiping away fake tears. Harry cracked a grin and laughed very lightly. "Oi Harry, wanna bit of help with that? _Winguardium Leviosa!"_ The trunk lifted out of Harry's hands and into a spot next to the other trunks.

"By the way, Hermione isn't my girlfriend. And I didn't say yes, you could!"

At the station, a group of four came up to them and asked if they knew how to get to platform 9 & 3/4. There were three girls and one boy. They looked at about sixteen. "Are you Summer Alcock, Ariane Thyne, Cassandra Anslow and Nathan Renolds?" Harry asked the quartet.

"Yeah, that's us." A girl stepped forward. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black, v-neck jumper over a white blouse. She had shoulder-length, curly, brown hair and hazel colored eyes. She had no make-up on but Ron's eyes almost popped out of his head. Luna had to slap him on the back of his head to bring him back to earth. "I'm Summer. The one with black hair and glasses is Ariane and the one with light brown hair and blonde highlights is Cassie. She hates being called Cassandra. And the boy is Nathan." Ariane was dressed in a black T-shirt and baggy combats. Cassie had a pink summer dress on and Nathan had a pair of jeans and a thin jacket over a blue top.

Hermione stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. This one here is Harry Potter. The redheads are the Weasley's. The girl is Ginny and the boy is Ronald. The blonde is Luna Lovegood. Just follow us. Don't be nervous."

Hermione looked around, then ran with her trolley in front and disappeared through the barrier. Harry followed, then Luna, then Ron. Ginny stayed behind.

" You lot go first. It's not too bad."

"Er… Aza you go first."

"Aza?" Ginny questioned Nathan.

"Yeah, that's her nickname. She's a right tomboy, along with Summer over there," he told her. By the way Ginny was looking at Summer then Nathan, only her friends would know she was in deep thought. 'Hmmm, I detect _romance_ between these two. As soon as we get to Hogwarts, I'm going to do something. Hope they're all in Gryffindor.'

The group went in one at a time. Ariane went first, then Summer, then Nathan, then Cassie and finally Ginny. As they went to find the others in the crowded platform, the sound of a roaring steam train filled their ears. Ginny was used to it by now, but the others nearly had to cover their ears because of the deafening sound.

Finally when they got onto the train, they found Harry, Hermione, Luna and Ronin a compartment. They were just about to walk in when the train started and shuddered, sending Summer and Nathan back. Summer got a soft landing though, because Nathan was sent back into the compartment opposite. Summer landed her head on his chest and the bottom half of her body landed on the floor.

"Ooohhh! That hurts, that hurts you know," Summer struggled to say as the breath was knocked out of her. Nathan must have knew she would fall down because when she tried to stand up, she fell into his waiting arms. No one noticed a certain Cassie Anslow glare at the couple as they looked in surprise. Summer blushed as she got out of his lap and successfully stood up, only to fall down again on the seats. The young lad had the same problem trying not to blush as he landed squashed between the window and Cassie.

Cassandra tried to hide her jealousy by doting over Nathan, trying to make the attractive brunette notice her, but Summerstarted a deep conversation with Ron about Quidditch.

"Yeah, but I love Chaser position. It's like … in my family. At home, my sisters and brother and I always argue of who will be the Chasers."

"I'm better at keeper. I'm on the school team for Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. Those are our houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff is for the fair, Ravenclaw is for the smart and Slytherin is for the cunning; our enemies." Ron added darkly.

"Bet you anything Summer will get into Ravenclaw!" Nathan piped up.

"Yeah, I agree with that," said Ariane. That surprised everyone because that was the first thing Ariane had said on the train.

"Don't be so sure. I'm quite smart but I'm in Gryffindor," Hermione told the lot.

" 'Quite smart.' If you ask me, that's the understatement of the century," Harry smirked as he felt a playful punch on the arm from the said girl.

Cassie said nothing but sulked in the corner. They were getting close to the castle-like place they called home. "Hey everybody. I think we should get changed now. Girls in the compartment, boys follow me to the toilets," Harry said.

The boys followed Harry (with their robes, obviously) and the girls started talking about the new year at Hogwarts.

"So, Summer, you got a crush on Nathan," Hermione asked casually.

"No!" She exclaimed, blushing.

"Then why are you going red?" Cassie retorted suddenly. It was the first time Hermione ever heard her speak.

"Because Hermione suggested it in the first place!"

"Yeah, right."

"Yeah, actually, I am right."

"Girls, girls," Hermione stepped in. "Just get dressed and don't say anything to each other if you can't say anything nice."

The two girls silently fumed, pulled on their robes and finally the boys came in after the other three had finished.

"What's th-" Nathan started, but was interrupted with an all-too-familiar face drawl.

"Hello, Potty, Weasel, Mudblood. I see you have had some new members. Girly (Cassie), Gorgeous (Summer, she even flinched at his gaze and pretended to vomit), Glasses (Ariane) and Blackie (Nathan. He isn't coloured. It's just his hair.).

"You know, I've heard a lot about you, Draco Malfoy," Summer told him, seductively, standing up. He smirked, triumphantly. "Like your looks. They really match your name. It sounds like Dragon and you really are as hideous as one. And you're so horrible to all of these people. Plus your father is a Deatheater. Oh, by the way, _Expelliarmus_! Never call me anything again except for Summer or don't call me anything at all. Stop insulting my friends. Got it?"

The hurt boy (who crashed into the next compartment) nodded. "Good. Now, go! Before I curse you into oblivion!" The blonde boy scurried away. Summer fell back onto her seat, wiping her brow. "God, I'm tired. What?" She asked as she noticed jaws agape. "Er, hey. Finally, we're here! It seemed like hours!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!First, I want to say thanks to my reviewers.  
Adm. Bones-thanks I will. Planning to do more. 

Jolie-Thanks for your review and I've changed Nathan's nickname to lanky. U know how Malfoy's mind works.

dbzgtfan2004-thank u. this is definitely a harry/hermione story. they are my fav pairing.

ruvayne-thanks.i don't feel bad.At least i have reviewers.

Now, I haven't updated in ages because we had a new program installed onto the computer and we don't know our email adress, but i can check my reviews anyway. Thanks to all those who at least read it. I have a suspicion that my cuz has aswell.  
Erm, I wanna ask, can someone come u with another nickname for Summer or is everyone fine and dandy with it?Please answer! Now, on to the story!  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 3

Summer scurried off of the train,embarrassed, and onto the platform, stopping dead when she saw the carriges. "Thestrals," she muttered. Cassie ran after her, forgetting her own outburst.

"What's the matter, Sum?" she asked when she noticed the teenager as still as a rock. "Oh." Summer's eyes shone with unshed tears as she covered her mouth, letting a gasp escape.'Granfather' was the word in her mind, only because she witnessed the event where her grandpa was brutally murdered with Avada Kedavra curse, cast by no other than Voldermort.  
Her grandpa was her best friend. She always thought of Tom Riddle as a pathetic coward. Now she didn't fear him, now she hated him with her mind, body and soul.

Roughly, she wiped her eyes, barely hiding it when the rest came out, still amazed.

"Hey, what h-" Hermione was cut off with a warning look from Nathan. Judging by the sharp, silecing glance, it meant that Summer didn't like to cry in front of people.

"We better get going." Summer put on a fake, cheeful voice and dashed towards the carriages. They all stared at her for a few seconds before following. She quickly got into one, not looking at the horse-like skeletal figure.Harry,  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny all climbed in with her, while Luna, Ariane, Nathan andCassie scrambled into another.

The quick journey was silent, even though all of them had tried to strike up a conversation. They were all glad that the ride was soon over and all akwardly ran out, rushing with the other students to the Great Hall. The brave Gryffindors took their places at the table, while the four teenagers made their way proudly to Professer Dumbledore.  
They watched as the teens talked with the headmaster and as they stood over by Professer McGonagall.

'Welcome back students, and to the first years welcome!" Dumbledore gave a hearty laugh. "We have four new sixth years, all transfered from Salem's Academy." Whispers went around the hall as the focus went on toSummer and the group. "We all give them a hearty welcome but first, let them be sorted."

"Alcock, Summer."

Summer went up first.

"Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, very smart, half remind me of Granger. Strength of your father. As good as your mother at charms, hate evil, very cunning. Remind me of your mother, definitely.Father sure is there. Easy to see that. Very stubborn, believe what you want, original, extremely talented, only had three others like this. As sly as Slytherin, as brave as a Gryffindor, as smart as a Ravenclaw and as fair as a Hufflepuff."

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor," she muttered under her breath.

"Are you sure? Very well, GRYFFINDOR!"

Summer jumped of the stool and dashed to sit next to Dean.  
"Hi, I'm Summer," she said to Dean, confidently.

"I'm Dean, nice to meet you. Do you like it here so far?" he asked, knowing what it was like to be the new kid. After all, before he found out he was a wizard, he travelled regularly to different schools.

"Yeah. Thanks. At least now I have someone else to talk to."

"Anslow, Cassandra."

Cassie glared at McGonagall as she stepped forward.

"Hmm, another Anslow. Had quite a few. Slytherin!" Cassie smirked as she made her way proudly next to Draco Malfoy and his goons.

"Sorry about ealier, Draco," Cassie apologised. "My friends just don't like people with the talent of being evil.  
Especially Summer. Voldermort killed her grandpa up, front and personal."

"Man. Summer was it? Well I accept your apology and don't worry about it. I have plans." The snake told her as he smirked at the new brown-eyed brown-haired beauty in Gryffindor.

"Renolds, Nathan."

The boy walked up and nevously sat on the stool.

"Hmm, Renolds is it? Haven't had one of you for a couple centuries. Brave, calm attitude, protective, clever, hmm, difficult. GRYFFINDOR!"

Nathan walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Summer.  
"Good job, Nath."  
"You too Sum."  
They both hi-fived.

"Thyne, Ariane."

Ariane slowly approached the stool, glanced at Dumbledore and sat on the stool.

"Oooh, now here's a new one, talent, yes, clever, yes, heart of stone, no, fair, definitely. Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?"

"Gryffindor, I want to be with my friends," she murmered.

"Very well, GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted once again.

Ariane,like all her friends, rushed to her house table and sat behind Nathan. "I wanted to be with you guys, so I'm glad that I'm Gryffindor," she remarked, proud that she was with her friends.

The sorting went slowly and finally, the feast started. The food magically appeared, leaving Summer,Ariane and Nathan amazed. Everyone noticed their wonder. Except Ron.

"Man, finally!" He exclaimed. The attention was suddenly focused on him.

"Er, Ron, you really like your food, don't you?" asked Summer.

"'Ou betchya!" he said, his mouth full. Summer giggled.

Harry turned to Hermione and saw her differently. She hadn't changed literally,it was that to Harry, he now saw he now saw her as a young, beautiful woman. A beautiful figure, a great personality and everything he needed, everything he desired.

'That's not possible' he thought.'Why am I thinking this way about Hermione? Our friendship is totally platonic' he thought to himself.He looked at Ron and Summer chatting about quidditch, glanced at Nathan and Dean and glimpsed Ariane and Ginny talking.

'This lot really hit it off, didn't they?' Harry was unaware that Hermione was having just the same problem of convincing herself that she didn't have a crush on her best friend.

'But he's my best friend'  
'You can't say you've never thought about it Hermione. I know. I'm in your mind'  
'Yeah, but still. This isn't supposed to happen'  
'Isn't it? You really should check the prophecies you know'  
'What do you mean by that'  
'Sorry, can't tell you.'

Desert came and Ginny and Ariane were still talking.  
"I don't really pay attention to the latest fashion statements," Ariane said.  
"Well you should. Black really isn't your colour. You should go with something like forest green. It would totally bring out your eyes," Ginny told her scruntinising her figure.

"So, you know Summer and Ariane, how long have you known them?" Dean asked.  
"Oh for about 13 years. I really know them well because we went through primary school together, wizarding school together, now were here," he retorted.  
"Cool. Why'd you leave Salem's? I heard it's really good with the best teachers."The wizard questioned.  
"I don't know. Summer said she recieved a letter from an old bloke named Dumbledore. She really needed to come here but she won't tell us why. She said she didn't know and that Dumbledore requested her to be here and bring us too. Don't know why," the new boy.

"It's probably 'cause your all ...good students?"Dean guessed.

Dumbledore stood up, all the attention focused on him. "Students!I must send you all off to sleep. If you can't sleep explore your common rooms,"he exclaimed cheerfully.

Hermione and Ron got up and gathered the first years with the other prefects.  
"Come on newbies. Maggots!"Ron shouted as they didn't pay attention, but now, all the attention was focused once again on him. "Would you all please follow the older students with the badges with the'P' sign on."

They all followed, back to chatting with their fellow housemates.  
"Dean, do you really like it here?"Summer asked.  
"Yes, I love it here. It's like a second home to me"  
"Wow, that must be great. I lived in an orphanage until Salem's took me in and noted my magical abilities. They were really strict though. It was never like a home so you can say I'm without one, but now I know this is just like one,  
i'll be feeling much better." Dean observed there wasn't a single tear in the eyes of Summer. Most girls he knew would break down crying. Summer didn't even let a single note quiver. 'Must be over it then. Just like Harry. Swear they have the same attitude.'

"Kids, this is our portrait. The password is 'Flabbergasted."  
The portrait opened but only the first years were surprised (obviously). "Girl's staircase on the left, boy's on the right!" Hermione let out a sigh and fell down onto a chair by the fire.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Summer asked, just as Harry was about to. She grinned at Harry when she realised he was going to do the exact same. "Yeah, just a little stressed, that's all." She stared into the fire, watching the sparks fly. They reminded her of a muggle book called 'The Chronicles of Narnia:The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe'. She was shocked when the flames took the form of a unicorn, rearing it's head back, ready to charge. It readily changed into that of a phionex(is that how you spell it?), flying gracefully above a tendril of stray smoke.

"Hermione." She snapped out of her dream-like state to find the comforting green orbs of Harry Potter. Everyone else had gone to bed.

"Harry! Good night Harry." Hermione rushed up the stairs, not noticing another girl on the staircase. Just as Harry was going to go up to his dormitry, he was stopped by the sound of voice calling his name.

"Harry." He turned hoping it was Hermione, but it was just Summer. She was in a p-jama top and pair of shorts. "You love her, don't you Harry?" She asked smiling. "Even I can see that, and I've only been here 3/4 of a day."

"Summer, what are talking about? You shouldn't talk of things you know nothing about," he said a little too quickly.  
"I know perfectly well of what I'm talking about Mr. Potter. Your the blind one. You can't see one step in front of you, and I don't mean it literally."

"Alright. You win. You've won the battle, but you haven't won the war," he said, thearetically, sitting down on a chair.  
"Oh shut up. If you want her to know, your going to have to devise a plan," she told him, logically, sitting on the floor in front of the roaring fire.  
"But what if-"  
"I said shut up. You have noticed the way she looks at you, right?"  
"What, like a friend?" he asked bitterly.  
"No, like a long lost...lover, to be literate,"she smirked, waiting to see his reaction.  
"Yeah right," he slumped down.  
"Yeah, I am right. I've used this before today and I'm going to on you if I have to. You're acting like a childish brat!"  
"Hey!" He sat right back up."I am not acting like a childish brat"  
"There we go," I said in a sing-song voice."As I was saying, we need to devise a plan."

The pair of mischief makers sat and worked on this so called 'plan' until the break of dawn when they finally fell asleep on their beds, softly snoring like a pair of babies.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:don't own it happy. Some spells and plot and characters belong to me though.  
Chapter Four

"Summer, do you really think this will work? We only devised it yesterday," a young man said to the brunette.  
"Look, Harry, I'm positive. I tried this at Salem's so it's sure to work on Hermione, no matter how clever she is"  
replied the brown-eyed girl. "All you have to do is send her a note telling you to meet her in the Astronomy tower at 10pm and when she gets there tell her. Leave the rest to me. She wont reject you. I know she wont"  
"I really hope your right"  
"I am!"

At the teachers' table, McGonagall was discussing Summer Alcock with Dumbledore.  
"Albus, I swear, they're acting like twins after a day together"  
"Look closer Minerva, you might see something. You should look on her left palm. That is all you need to do then you will find the truth"  
"You don't mean"  
"Yes Minerva. It's time I kept no more secrets from Mr. Harry Potter. Send him to my office with Miss Alcock on Friday afternoon."

Harry got up and headed to class with most of the students when the timetables were being given out. Harry slipped the note silently into Hermione's bag. "Ready for Trabfiguration, 'Mione, Sum? See you in charms Ron," Harry said.  
"Yeah better get going,"Summer replied, cheerfully wich wasn't really like her. "Nath, Aza, see ya in potions"  
"Let me just check my bag," Hermione told the pair.  
"Did you put your name on?" Summer whispered.  
"Yes," Harry replied sheepishly.  
"You idiot! You were supposed to let her guess!" The two started bickering like brither and sister.  
"Come on guys!" Hermione interrupted their bickering.

The trio made their way to transfiguration and Summer took a seat next to Hermione.  
"Mr. Potter, Miss. Alcock, Professer Dumbledore would like a word with you both on friday afternoon after your classes."

"Are we in trouble? We haven't even done anything!" Summer asked. All Harry could do was shrug.  
"Now class, we are going to be studying animagus transformations. I will need four volunteers and the rest of you will watch and note down the different stages of the transformations. Who will volunteer?" Many put their hand up.  
"Potter, Granger, Alcock and Malfoy." Summer felt digusted to be standing next to Malfoy when they were required to come out and stand at the front of class.  
"They will have to work in pairs as they will get done a lot quicker.The Ministry say it's perfectly legal Miss Granger."

"So Alcock, we'll have to be working together as it seems Potter and Granger are," Malfoy drawled.  
"Looks like you're right. Never knew you to be so observant. Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just because I'm new. I'm going to work hard and you're going to with me"  
Ron was bored out of his mind in History Of Magic. He wasn't really listening to the lifeless(sure is) drone of the professer going on about the goblin wars. The only interesting thing about it was the weapons and the goblins handled them as daintily as teacups. He wrote on a piece of paper'Dean, what do you you think of this' then drawn Malfoy running away from Summer crying like a baby when she only pointed her wand at him.

He passed it to Dean and he chuckled.  
"Did this really happen?" Dean whispered.  
"Yeah. Looked as scared as hell"  
"Watch your language Fred Weasley!" The ghost of a teacher exclaimed.  
"I'm Ronald Weasley, sir." He informed the ghost. 

Summer had to sit next to Malfoy for the rest of the lesson, but quickly got used to his presence. Draco on the other hand, took a long time to get used to Summer.  
"Miss Alcock?"The words startled Malfoy out of his daydreaming.

"The spell'Reduncio' reduces your chances of getting hurt. However, a hidden fact is that if you use it when you're trying to transform, it will increase your chances of getting hurt and you may be stuck as your animal forever without changing back to a human."

"Very good Miss Alcock, 50 house points"  
Draco glanced at Summer. She was smart alright, damn good to be partnered up with her. She paid attention in class so she didn't notice Draco stare at her. She twirled a lock of her brown hair and bit her lip, trying to concentrate,  
jotting down the important imformation.He was daydreaming, so he didn't notice when she leaned over and whispered something.

"Draco, you can stop staring at me now"  
Draco blushed profoundly.  
"Class dismissed"  
Summer rushed over to the door and made her way towards her charms lesson with other pupils.

"Hi Ron," Summer said, glancing at him and Dean. "Hi Dean. Mind if I sit here,"She nodded to the seat between them.  
"No, sure sit there,"Dean waved a hand to the seat.  
"Cool, thanks." She sat down and put her book bag on the floor.  
Mr. Thomas, could you come and show us a protection charm," Flitwick ordered. Dean came out and waved his wand in the specific style then the word "Protego!" came out.

A charm shield came out of his wand.  
"Very good Mr. Thomas! Anyone else"  
Summer raised her hand.  
"Miss Alcock"  
"I know one that isn't really known in the wizarding world but it is quite effective,sir," She told him.  
"Very well. Would you care to show us?" The short charms teacher asked.  
"Okay." She got out of her seat as Dean got back in his seat.  
"Solaragrul!" She twirled her wand and she was engulfed in a circle of blue light. There was a blue ball of mist and she was in the centre of it. "Redali!" and Hey Presto! The shield slowly disappeared. 


	5. Chapter 5

yeah! It's me! Thank you to my new reviewers:  
AmericanIdolFreakThank you! As I said before, this is definitely a HHR fic. I might even pair up others! 

blingbling I really hope I do. It's a lifelong dream of mine(sighs)

fudgesuksThank you! To make up the time I wasn't here, i'm hopefully gonna do a chappie a day.

FK306 animeloverThank you and here is the chappie!

flower123 I was hoping someone would ask! You'll find out in the next chapter. That part is dedicated to you!

Thank you all my reviewers and this chapter is dedicated to you all! I'm just gonna say that Snape is gonna pick on the newbies and test their knowledge. (Bows and steps off stage.Red curtain comes up)

Chapter 5

The Kiss and A Surprise

"It's not fair!We have homework on the first day!" Summer moaned.  
"At least I have Care of the Magical Creatures after double potions,"Ron said, trying to cheer himself up.  
"I have double potions too and from what you tell me, this Snape geezer isn't a very pleasant person," she told him.

"That's Professer Snape to you Miss Alcock," Snape strictly ordered her as he passed the table. She didn't even flush! As soon as he passed, she pulled a face.  
"That's Professer Snape to you Miss Alcock," she mimicked angrily. Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed.

"At least you have a class with your mates,"Ron said to her, trying to put a smile back on her face. Harry barely noticed when a piece of paper fluttered into his lap. He wouldn't have known it was from Hermione if it wasn't for the neat handwriting. Enscripted on the parchment were the words 'Okay Harry.'

The pair of trios walked out of the hall 10 minutes after, making their way to the dungeons to face at least one lesson of horrid potions.

"Let's begin shall we?" The greasy-haired, long-nosed bat of a teacher started coldly. After all, who would expect different from the man with a heart of ice. "Today, class, we shall begin with the Healing potion. Choose your partners wisely. I will write down the ingredients on the board with the instructions. You will have 45 minutes to to create this potion, excluding the 5 miutes you get to get your ingredients. You may start."

Summer and Ron were the first to pluck their ingredients out of Snape's cupboard and sit down.  
"Well, that's the five minutes. Ron, pass me the ... dragon scale powder," she ordered him politely, glancing at the board. She added the powder and slowly, the water started frothing and turned green.  
"Summer, stir it 3 times clockwise, add the gillyplant then stir it 3 times anti-clockwise"  
She did as the boy told her to. When she added the gillyplant and stirred, the water turned to a still purple with one tendril of smoke curling above the potion. "Ron, this is perfect so far!" Summer whispered excitedly.

"Harry, this is perfect so far!" Hermione whispered excitedly. "I've never gotten so far."  
"Good for you Hermione. Now what?"  
"Add the booomerang skin, stir twice, then add the leprechaun powder." Harry slowly and carefully added the boomerang skin, then stirred twice.

"Now Ron, just add the leprechaun powder slowly." Ron slowly sprinkled the powder into the boiling mixture.

"Ah, here's one I'm familiar with. Drop in 2 newt's eyes." Summer carefully grabbed the eyes without flinching. She added one straight after the powder, then dropped the other 10 minutes after. "Only fifteen minutes to go"  
"Ron, stir the mixture slowly 10 times clockwise, then 10 times anti-clockwise. It should take up 10 minutes"  
The boy wisely did as she said. Strangely, he felt comfortable with this girl telling him what to do. She said it politely instead of ordering him around, bossily.

"Aza, just add the vial of Binatone and stir 3 times. Then we're done," Nathan said casually. Ariane did what she had to do at the right speed. Finally they all finished.

"Class, you know what to do. Then please, exit or whatnot," the lazy teacher ordered. The whole class scooped a vial of their potion, corked it, then placed them on the Professer's desk. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Summer filed ot of the class and made their way to the grounds.

Luckily, it was only slightly windy outside and they all ran to Hagrid.  
"Hi Hagrid," They all called, simultaneously.  
"Hiya 'Arry, 'Ermione, Ron. You must be a new one. Summer is it?" She nodded.  
"So Hagrid, what are we learning in class?" Hermione questioned. Hagrid didn't answer until all of the class arrived.

"We are learnin' abou' Fairies"  
"Fairies! Those fragile little creatures!" A person from Ravenclaw laughed.  
"Actually, you shouldn't look down on fairies. They are very powerful creatures. Now, they're as rare as ever!" Hermione recited.  
"Shoulda' kept my mouth shut," the ravenclaw muttered.

"Anyway, there is a fairy be'ind my 'ut. I'll just go an' get 'er." Hagrid was a long time getting her but finally,  
he returned.  
"Hello, my name is Lofia," A tiny, high-pitched voice was heard from Hagrid's giant palm. "Would one of you like to hold me?"  
Only Summer put her hand up. Hagrid noted that she only held out her right hand. 'So, Dumbledore was right.'

"What is your name child?" Lofia asked.  
"My name is Summer," the teenager replied.  
"Summer... i've heard of someone called Summer, can't put my finger on it of where i've heard it."

"Class dismissed." Summer handed Lofia back to Hagrid, grabbed her bag and ran off to catch up with her friends.  
'There's somethin' 'bout that girl that I jus' don' understan',' Hagrid thought to himself.

"Phew, all my classes are over. Better get to the common room. Remember Harry," Summer shot him a meaningful glance.  
How could he forget today of all days.

Summer ran up to the asronomy tower and looked around the place.'Hmmm,' she thought.' We could use a fire in the fireplace and a scarlet couch.' Her wand obeyed and now it was looking a little more...relaxing.'Ugh, even though I hate this girly stuff, I'll put some rose petals on the floor. Casual yet romantic,' she thought as she transfigured a few useless old fragments of something on the floor into a few thousand rose petals and spread them all through the room. She locked the door up and charmed it not to open until the specific people touch the door.

She ran all the way back to the portrait of the fat lady."Flabbergasted," she muttered. She nodded at Harry and went over to the noticeboard. There was a new notice on it, covering everything else.

''Always wanted to fly and play quidditch? Come to quidditch tryouts if you wanna be a chaser or beater at 09.00 on Thursday.' I might try out for this,' she thought.' I have wanted to be a chaser and finally, I can show some guys round here just what a girl can do.'


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya! First I wanna say:

xkristy101:You have got it! I am gonna put it in here so don't worry!

NickyB Yey! You're another one who got it right too! Thank god you got the hints!

Diclaimer:Do Not Own It Chapter Six Surprises and practice

Harry made his way up the staircase with Hermione to the Astronomy tower. He touched the door and it swung open.  
"Harry, this is... so relaxing," she said aloud. Harry himself was thinking 'she hasn't done a bad job.'

"Hermione, there's something I want you to know and I hope you don't hate me after this. I... I real-really like you, as in... I fancy you. I've had a crush on you since fourth year." Harry gave her time for it to sink in,feeling nervous.

"You like me- as in you like like me? Or just like me?" 'Huh?' he thought. 'Girls are so confusing'  
"I like like you"  
"Wow Harry, you won't believe it. I-I have a crush on you to, since third year." Harry's heart seemed so much lighter.  
"Really"  
"Yeah, i've been waiting my whole life for this to happen."The couple slowly leaned towards their partner's lips and Harry's lips captured Hermione's. They were so caught up that they didn't notice the window doors swing open and let a chilling breeze in. As soon as they pulled away from each other, the breeze stopped and everything returned to normal. 

"Wow, pinch me!" Hermione gasped."Harry, is this a dream? It better not be"  
"You know Hermione, that's exactly what I was thinking," was what he said before their lips touched.

The couple finished talking (among other things) and made their way back to the common room, Harry's arm slung round Hermione's waist. Five minutes after, several cries of'congratulations!' was heard throughout the castle.

Friday afternoon, after class

"Miss Alcock, Mr. Potter, you may be excused." The pair got up and walked to Dumbledore's office. It was silent all the way. You could hear a pindrop from the kitchens if you listened hard enough.

"Lemon Drop," Harry said to the stone gargoyle. It suddenly sprang to life and jumped aside. It startled the new one of the pair, but anyway, she stepped onto the moving staircase anyway. She cautiously knocked on the solid oak door and it swung open in mid-knock.

"Mr.Potter, Miss Alcock, would you take a seat please." Not one of them made a sound as they sat down.  
"Do you have to make it so hard?" Dumbledore's eyes took a familiar twinkle and Summer decided to break the silence.  
"What did you want to speak to us about, sir"  
"I'm glad you asked that. Summer, have you ever wondered where you got that... mark on your left palm?" Summer's left hand clenched. She looked at it. On her palm, she had a lightening bolt scar.

"Yes sir," she replied. Dumbledore looked at her, a smile on his aging face.  
"Summer, that scar was from Voldermort. I know that is no laughing matter but you and Harry will be overjoyed when you find out the truth. You see, Harry, Summer, you're...twins."

Harry laughed in uison with Summer.  
"Yes, not to sound rude sir, but, I don't think that's possible," Harry retorted.  
"Niether do I sir. His last name is Potter and mine is Alcock. I know you can change it but, I don't think so"  
Summer agreed.

"Harry, look at Summer's hand, Summer, look at Harry's forehead." Cautiously, the so-called twins looked at the body-  
parts and gasped when they saw the same symbol.

"But sir, how can Harry be my twin?" The girl asked.  
"Lily had twins in secret, because according to the prophecy, people thought it was only to be one person. But it doesn't say anything about not being twins. After all, you are both marked.Summer, I know you know of the prophecy."

The twins tried to think logically about this, but they couldn't help but believe him. After all, it was the truth.  
"That will be all, Harry, Summer.Oh, by the way, Harry is 10 minutes older." He let them go, chuckling and slowly, silently they reached the common room.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?"Summer asked.  
"To be frank, yes,"he replied, honestly.  
She muttered the password, then sat down cheerfully on the chair right next to the fire.

Harry couldn't believe it. He waited for Ron and Hermione and the story came pouring out.

"So you see, we're twins," he finished happily. He was glad to have a real sibling, even if she was his sister.

"Well Harry, I think that's great! It's all you wanted, isn't it? To have a sibling?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, with one other thing and I'm glad that I have the two best things in the world. My love and my sister," Harry announced proudly. Summer got up and, uncertain, she gave him a hug. Hermione looked at him lovingly.

"Yeah, even though I'm Harry's twin and though I helped you two get together, please don't get all mushy on me. I'm notreally that kind of girl,"Summer laughed, withdrawing herself.

Another thought entered her mind. "Oi! Ron! You know how the quidditch tryouts are on Thursday, is it the Thursday coming or the one after that?"

"It's the thursday coming, glad to know your so interested," he replied. "Hey, how long do you think it would take if I told Lavender and Parvati that you two were twins to get round the whole school?"

Hermione, Harry and Summer exchanged glances and answered simultaneously," A day."

"And you're probably right too," he said, jokingly. 

"But I really want to tryout for the team. I'm going to practice," she told her friends as Ariane and Nathan came in.

"'Kay, but Sum, be back before dark," Harry ordered her.

"God, you're acting like my big brother all ready? Must want the job pretty bad," she teased. Summer went up to her dormitry, grabbed a warm robe and snatched up her Firebolt."Does anyone wanna practice?"

"I will," Ron answered, running up to his dorm and grabbing everything he needed. The two raced out of the castle and on to the pitch.

"Ron, how about I throw some shots at you with a few balls. I need to practise my shooting. After, I try some strategies. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They both shot up in the air and took their positions. Summer threw the first one when Ron was unprepared.  
It shot through the hoop with a clang as it hit the side of the metal hoop.

"Coome on Ron!"She shot another and Ron was barely able to catch it, but he did. Practise wound on and finally, the sky turned a light red hue.

"We should get in now Sum," he told her.

"Okay, just one more shot." She prepared the ball and imagined she was in a field full of players. Summer pretended to dodge a bludger, then shot. She scored, then flew down.

The pair walked inside, not knowing a pair of electric blue eyes watching them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Thanks to:

FK306 animelover: Thanks for the review. Here's the chapter!

Xkristy101: (claps hands) nice dance! Thank you and good thinking! You give me ideas.

Hurt Deep Inside: Thank you!

Flower 123: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

This chappie will probably be all about the tryouts.

Chapter 7

Thursday

"So… your twins." Ariane cried out from frustration instead of the girl who was being asked.

"Yes, Nathan! Yes!" Nathan glanced at Summer, who was looking calm and peaceful, yet happy. She was staring out of the window. Her eyes snapped the clock and gasped.

"Got to go. Tryouts." She pointed her wand towards the girls' dorm. "Accio quidditch gloves and Firebolt." The gloves and broom came zooming towards her.

Summer rapidly donned her gloves and grabbed the floating broom. She rushed out of the common room, leaving two silenced magical beings staring into the fire.

The witch ran into Ginny and another girl with her black hood up, shadowing her face.

"Hey!" she cheerily said.

"Hi," the pair replied. The girl's voice wasn't recognizable from under the dark hood. Summer glanced at her curiously.

"Uh, do you wanna lift your hood?" She questioned. The girl lifted her hood cautiously. The red-haired Weasley and brown-haired Potter looked at each other in surprise and grins came over their faces.

"Okay, Thomas, Longbottom, let's see if you've got it in you to be beaters. Fly by the left set of hoops first," Ron commanded. He was in charge of the beaters, while Harry with the chasers. "We'll send someone up in a couple minutes!"

"Hiya Harry! Ron!" Colin Creevey popped up behind the two older students, startling them immensely. Ron noticed that Colin had abandoned his camera, which was slightly unusual for the boy. The pair of wizards exchanged glances, smirking.

"Hey Colin, wanna help us? We could really use some," Harry inquired.

"Yeah, sure Harry," the eager, young fifth year retorted.

"Colin, fly up to Neville and Dean. We'll tell you what to do."

Meanwhile, the girls made their way to the Quidditch, the girl with her hood back on her head. The trio watched the beaters practice with the charmed beaters (so they don't hurt anybody), until they were called.

"You three!" Harry shouted pointing to Ginny and her friends. They all mounted their brooms but the teenager left her cloak on. Summer and Ginny exchanged grins and they all flew into the sky, warming up their muscles for the few catching-and-passing challenges in store for them.

Harry gave Ron a Quaffle and the Weasley mounted, taking his spot in front of the metal hoops. The wizard threw the ball to the trying chasers and his sister caught it, one hand out and waiting. Finally, it began.

Ginny flew three feet away from her brother and passed it downwards to the cloaked girl. She then threw it to Summer, 2 feet away from Ron upwards, 1 yard across. The young wizard was surprised when the trio of girls started shouting names.

"Weasley!" Ron thought she was going to pass the Quaffle to his sister but was startled when the brunette shot it hard at him. Catching the boy of guard was one of their many plans in succeeding in scoring goals. Which they did on their first try. Score I mean.

There were only a few times when R. Weasley could block the soon to be chasers.

"Ron, you do know that your getting your butt kicked by a bunch of girls, right?" Harry shouted, laughing.

"Yes Harry, I'm perfectly aware of that. You're not being sexist are you?" Ron asked grinning.

"No!" The black-haired boy exclaimed, but he still glanced around cautiously. Ron laughed.

"Okay girls, that's enough. You're definitely in the team," Harry told them. He wrote their names down. "Ginny Weasley, Summer Alcock-"

"Potter," she interrupted.

"Potter," he corrected himself, grinning. "And?" he asked the girl. She raised her hood.

"Hermione Granger," she announced. Harry's eyes widened.

"Hermione?" He exclaimed to his girlfriend, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards. "You never told me you like Quidditch." Hermione gave him a little peck on the lips.

"I kept some things a secret. I guess you would have thought me different and I wanted to show you I was still the same."

"Okay," Harry and Ron gathered the people who tried out. "You were all really good, but only some could get through so there's: Summer, Ginny, Hermione, Dean and Neville, surprisingly."

The people who were called all jumped up and hi-fived while those who didn't went off not angry, just a little peeved that they didn't get the place that they wanted.

"Neville, when did you get so good at Quidditch?" Hermione questioned the boy. "You …er…weren't so good in first year."

Neville blushed. "I worked on it since then. I figured I may as well keep trying at other things than Herbology."

Summer went unnoticed as the sneakily slinked up the stands to her friends who had watched her tryout. Her friends cheered her actions during the tryouts and praised her now.

"Good job Sum!" Ariane said to her.

"Right now, all I want is a long hot shower," she replied, tiredly. She went inside the castle walking away from them, prepared to have just what she said.

The whole group of people walked inside, especially the people who tried out. All they needed was some rest and quiet.

The electric blue eyes that before looked over the pitch once again scanned the pitch, watching the people leave it.

"I'll make it happen." A voice said.

Hi my lovely readers! Frankly, I have no clue what someone (raises eyebrows) will do but I will figure it out. This is mostly about the tryouts so don't blame me about the not so much romance. I've got to work on my chapter for my other story, 'I hate what love does to me,' it's a max ride fic and pairing is max/fang. Check it out! Bye (for now).


	8. Chapter 8

Fk306 animelover: Thank you and here's the chapter.

Xkristy101 : That was the whole point of it! I made Hermione do it because I wanted to make her do something you wouldn't expect. You'll find out about the eyes in the next chappie after this. The school doesn't know about it yet but they find out in this chapter.

Jarno :Did you know you're my first ever flame? I thought you might have worked it out by now that I tweaked the prophecy. Anyone could have worked it out. I don't like people who diss my characters but I let you say what you feel. At least you said you like my story, which is why I am answering your review.

Hurt deep inside : I am protected by large metal bars lol! You'll find out next chapter.

Flower 123 :As I told the others, you will find out whom the eyes and voice belong to in the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N:I wouldn't mind any ideas incase anyone wants anything in the story and I might add some more romance between my fav couple. Hey, if I should pair Summer up, who should it be with? Please answer!

Chapter 8

Transformations

Previously:

The electric blue eyes that before looked over the pitch once again scanned it, watching the people leave it.

"I'll make it happen," a voice said.

Now:

"Yes! I finally got what I wanted! Chaser position!" Summer exclaimed, a grin sneaking onto her face.

"Hey!" Harry said punching her on the arm playfully.

"Other than you, my dear brother," she added. There was only one more of Friday classes and it was Transfiguration. The group of friends walked their way to Professor McGonagall's classroom, they were surprisingly looking forward to it.

Today, they were seeing their animagus transformations. As they walked into the classroom, McGonagall transformed from her cat form to her natural human self.

"Settle down! Potter…Alcock, Granger and Malfoy. Come up here. Now, sit down and relax." The quartet came up the front and sat down on the mats with their legs crossed. They relaxed from their tense forms and settled with their eyes closed.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said quietly. That was all that was needed to signal Harry.

"Gerandi," he said loud and clear. Everyone opened his or her eyes as a misty silver shape formed in front of Harry. The mist soon cleared up and a creature like a black lion with cream coloured wings sat there. In it's mane, it had silver strands of colour. All of the audience noted down what was important.

"Good. Potter," McGonagall once again started, almost whispering so no one else heard.

"Gerandi," Summer pointed her wand, confused of why the teacher was whisperingand a similar animal appeared in front of her. This animal had cream wings too but it wasn't a lion. It was a white leopard and its spots were pure black. It had fierce, fiery looking red eyes.

"Once again, good Potter. Granger."

"Gerandi," Hermione said, nervously. When the mist cleared up for her, a cat-like creature stood. It had sharp fangs and sleek brown fur. It had a short tail behind it, moving it on the floor. It looked fierce and it was probably as tall as Hermione's waist.

"And last but not least, Mr. Malfoy.

"Gerandi," the boy said, his voice devoid of any emotion. When the smoke slowly disappeared, what stood there was surprising. A miniature dragon remained motionless in front of the blonde boy, but you could tell he was going to turn into a much bigger one.

"Well, very good, all of you. I never expected you all to have magical animals. For you four, your homework will be to find out what the names of your animals are and a foot long essay on what you can find out about them." All four of them looked at each other as McGonagall moved to the front of the class to announce their homework.

"This might not be so bad," Hermione said.

"Well you would say that, wouldn't you, Hermione?" Summer smirked.

"Hey!" Hermione playfully punched her on the arm. As soon as the Professor dismissed the class, the trio of Potters and Granger walked toward the large Hogwarts library.

They all headed toward Magical Creatures section since McGonagall hinted that they were. All three pairs of eyes scanned the shelves for titles of books that they thought may contain their animals.

Hermione selected two books, their titles, 'Cat Creatures and Similar Things' and 'Magical Mammals.' Summer had selected 'Flying Mammals' and had agreed to swap it with Harry's 'Soaring beings,' when done.

As each individual scanned and flicked through their books, Hermione gasped load enough for the twins to hear her.

"What is it?" Her boyfriend asked.

"I've found out what mine is!" The young woman exclaimed quietly, remembering she was in the library.

"So?" Summer said patiently. "What is it?" The two brunettes looked at each other.

"It's a Kneazling. Half kneazle, half cat. It's supposed to be very fierce when attacked or provoked but when trusted, it's supposed to be extremely loyal and trustworthy. It is also believed to understand all animal languages. Pretty cool for me." She ended her speech and looked at the twins.

"Did you memorize it already or did you read it?" The amazed girl said as she reached out for the book. "You practically have your essay in front of you. You missed out some parts so you could just write it down and get it over with. Wish I found my animal."

"I just found mine. It's called a Leoin. You can read it 'cause I'm sure not going to read that passage out." Harry looked at the twin.

"Lazy," she said loud enough for him to hear, as they had to be pretty quiet in library. " 'It is a mystical and magical mammal, not seen for many centuries. It's believed to have the powers of telekinetic and is supposed to be able to do wandless magic as well as be able to fly with its strong, powerful wings.

It can talk to all animals, as most magical animals can and is said that when it shakes its mane, the strands of silver will fall to those who it trusts, but also have another purpose. When it shakes its mane when angry, those who the strands are aimed for will be killed or fatally injured for they turn into threads of unidentified magical metal. These strands are very valuable and extremely rare.' Hey bro, your animal is pretty cool. Will you two help me please?" Summer read out of the book and passed it back as she asked her personal question.

"Okay, sure." Harry grabbed his book and searched in it for a white leopard with wings. Hermione searched her book, looking at the index descriptions, being smarter than Harry. She pointed this out to him then gave him a small kiss on the lips when she thought Summer wasn't looking. Finally, the twin gave a cry of triumph as she found it.

"It's called a 'Sandatar. It can definitely talk to all animals even though one hasn't been seen for six centuries. It has been rumoured that this animal can use mind reading skills to persuade the enemies to stop or convince them to do something else and other skills unknown because the creatures were unobserved for so long.

However, it's fur is very valuable and when enemies touch this animal, it casts an invisible force field automatically around it so no harm can be done to the mammal.' So… I have some unknown powers. This better be worth it." Summer looked at the rough sketch of the Sandatar and thought about the time left until she transformed into a pure bred Sandatar.

There were only two weeks and she had to relax every night before she went to sleep for them. Only two more weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own it. 

HPfanatic12: So you changed your name? .I don't really like to think myself mean but I like making people guess.

flower123: You will find out in this chapter. In fact it's right at the start.

Fk306 animelover: Thank you. I had to take the weekend off and I'm going to have to go again Tuesday evening. I swear I'm gonna finish this chapter.

xkristy101: Thank you for reviewing anyway. I just want to keep people reading; that's why I split the parts up. For chap.6, your answer is here.

Thank you to my reviewers. You guys are the regular reviewers and you review every single chapter. By the way, I had already created Raven's name before J.K.Rowling created 's (I've done that cause you'll find out soon anyway but I don't want to ruin it for you). Anyway, I forgot to mention, they haven't had a DADA lesson yet. You'll find out why in this one because they'll be having it. I haven't updated in ages because I've been studying for my S.A.Ts.

Chapter 9

In the tower overlooking the Quidditch pitch, Draco Malfoy was talking to his cronies. His electric blue eyes scanned it for people who might be looking.

"That Summer girl will be sorry she ever embarrassed me." The 16-year old talked to his dumb sidekicks. They laughed, not really knowing what they were laughing for.

"Shut up you buffoons! I'm trying to think!" Draco shouted. The goons immediately stopped as if they were his lapdogs, doing everything he commanded. "Okay. Okay, I think I've got a plan. I'm going to put drop of polujuice potion in a cake or some type of food with an animal hair. Snape told us that they're only for human transformations. It would take a month to brew but I can get some from Snape. I can't wait to see that...that... impertinent witch turn into a cat gone wrong!" He laughed like a villain in a T.V show.

Crabbe and Goyle cackled with the blonde Slytherin.  
"I told you both to shut up"

* * *

'One week. That's it. One bloody week. I'm going to turn into a Sandatar. Wonder what risks there are. There are always risks. I learned that a long time ago.' Those were the thoughts of a certain female 6th year Gryffindor. She got a mirror out of her black school bag.

Harry silently walked into the common room, looking for Summer. He wanted to call her to tell her to come for dinner. The wizard saw no one but heard a quiet voice talking. He peeked over the sofa and saw Summer quietly speaking on a two way mirror, much like his own but were obviously for a different pair since the markings didn't look like his.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in ages either Raven. I wish I could see you, Sahira and Liza again." Harry heard a reply from the mirror. The person's voice was just-lower-than-average pitched but it still obviously belonged to a girl.  
"Yeah, you too Sum. All the guys are dying to see you again, even Jason and Andrew. I even think Ali is."

"Are you sure? Jason? And Andrew as in Andrew your brother? And Ali my arch nemesis? What is the world coming to?"

"Don't know. So, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine. I've made new friends and found out I'm twin to Harry Potter," she said, casually.

"Well that's goo- WHAT! Twin! To Harry Potter!" The girl called Raven exclaimed.  
"Yeah Black." Harry gasped at the last name. Had he heard right? Black?  
"So Potter. It suits you."

"Just like Black suits you. Your not Gothic but you're not really girly. You keep to yourself. You're dark, y'know. "

"Yeah I do and you're lucky I know or else I would have hex you into next century, then bring you back to hex you again." Both girls laughed.

"Raven, remember when my granadpapa found me from the orphanage, but then died and I came to live with you and Sirius? We used to play pranks on him all the time." She smiled sadly. "I just wish I knew Harry then. So are you living with-" Harry snuck over to the portrait and cleared his throat whilst in his mind, thoughts were entering his head at lightening speed. Sirius knew? Why didn't he tell me? And who's Raven? His niece? Granddaughter? Daughter?  
"Summer? Are you in here?" Harry saw some movement as she rushed to hide her mirror.

"Y-yes Harry."

"Well come on Sum, the feast's starting," he smirked as she looked flushed in case he'd been listening. She only knew him for a month but she knew what he could be like. She gasped, as if she remembered somethingimportant. Harry looked at her, questioningly, but she shook her head and kept walking.

"I just remembered. I lied to Dean on the first day. I said Salem's took me in when in fact it was Grandpa, and then..." She trailed off, becoming aware that Harry was listening to her intently. "It's nothing."

The pair walked in silence as they reached the Great Hall. Finally, Harry decided to break the silence that was overpowering them. "So, why do you think we haven't had a DADA lesson already?"

"Perhaps they haven't found a teacher yet," she helpfully suggested.

"S'pose. When are we gonna announce the twin thing."

"Harry, no one's around. You can address it normally. And anyway I don't- Ooh!" She suddenly broke off.

"What is it?" Harry asked, anxiously.

"I've got the perfect plan! Harry, are you any good an actor?" She asked, anxiously.  
"I'm alright, I guess."

"Good. We could pretend to have an argument when the doors to the Great hall are closed. We come down, stand outside the doors and argue over something silly, but we mention how we're twins. Like I could say something about...er... Quidditch times! Like how you can't decide when I come back even though you're my twin," she explained.  
"I get it. And I would say something about how I don't care, I want you safe but you're coming back too late," he said, catching onto her antics. They stopped, unaware that the Great hall was behind them until they heard a sudden bustling from children eager to get to the hall.

The pair walked over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Harry ignored the sound from the Slytherins, but Summer listened to the whispering. She glanced at them to find Cassie muttering to the others in hushed tones with an evil look in her eye. Cassie caught her eyes and the evil was masked with feigned kindness and gentleness.

" Hey, you, Summer girl." The said female swivelled round to meet the piercing gaze of the icy, blue-eyed Slytherin called Draco Malfoy.

"Yes?" She asked suspiciously, standing up, aware that everyone in the entire school looked upon them.

"I know us Slytherins haven't been good friends with you Gryffindors, but I'm willing to make a truce," the blonde, pale boy told her, trying not to smirk. "I give you this muffin as a small token of our willingness." Summer looked at him incredulous ly. 'A muffin? I seriously think this boy needs to go back to loony town.'

"You know Draco, that's quite kind of you, but shouldn't you be offering it to Harry?" Harry looked alarmed when he glanced sharply at her. " Anyway, hope you don't mind but I'm full. Pansy, you want it?" The Parkinson looked to Malfoy then Summer and back to Malfoy.

"Fine," the girl shrugged, taking it.

"No!" Malfoy cried.

"What's the matter Malfoy?" All the malice of an evil smirk mixed with knowledge of what he was trying to do to her in her brown-flecked-with-caramel eyes. He knew he was helpless so his shoulders slumped and he said nothing.

As soon as Parkinson took the first swallow, her hair turned ginger and whiskers were produced by her nose. Her face was covered with fur and cat-like ears formed through her hair on top of her head. She looked round, screamed as she saw her tail and yelled like a banshee when she saw her pale, long human hands turn into hairy cat paws.

She ran, crying from the hall. Everybody laughed. All except for auburn haired Summer and blonde haired Malfoy. " I know when I'm being tricked, you hair-brained imbecile," were the only words she said as she ran out, trying to find a Miss Pansy Parkinson. Summer followed the trail of cat hair to an abandoned bathroom where she heard a sniffling.

She entered the grimy, old abandoned girls bathroom and cried out, "Pansy"  
"Go away, Thickindor." Her voice was thick from crying.

"No, I want to help." She waited stubbornly outside the bathroom stall.  
"Why would you want to help me? Your a Gryffindor. I bet you knew there was something wrong with it."

"Yes but I didn't know what. I was going to try it on one of the boys but you were the first person I saw. Sorry," she said the Slytherin, meaning it.

"O-okay. Why do you want to help though?" She asked, opening the door and peering out. The fur on her cheeks were stuck down where the tears had been.

"Because Malfoy is a stupid, moronic git," Summer said to the cat-faced girl.  
"You're right about that." Pansy laughed uncertainly.

"And I also want to help Gryffindors trust Slytherins again"  
A sudden rap on the door startled both girls. Summer opened it, surprised at the interruption.

" Yes, Draco?" She asked in a fake as-sweet-as-honey voice.  
"I...er came t-to say sorry to Pansy," he replied, nervously. Pansy came to look at him. He had the urge to laugh but a sudden jab on his side stop him laughing. He glared at the auburn-haired witch next to him.

"Well, Draco, I say you can go away and stuff that fake apology up your skinny, little"  
"Okay, that's enough talk," the Gryffindor stepped in between them.

* * *

The school was buzzing on Friday. In almost every corner, every space, there was the news about Harry and Summer being siblings.  
As they walked to DADA with Hermione and Ron, several people addressed them about it. They walked briskly into class and Neville came up to them.

"So, Harry. Twins? Never knew you had a sister."

"Neither did I Neville. Summer here didn't know either." Neville studied Summer.  
"So you're the infamous Summer. I haven't really met you, you know, up close and personal."

"Well, glad to finally meet you, Neville," Summer replied cheerfully, sticking out her hand. Neville took it and read her enthusiasm as a good sign.

"Okay class, sit down." A voice from the front of the room called out. A woman with long auburn hair and emerald green eyes stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a black, long-sleeved top with jeans. Quite casual for a teacher.

"Hi my name is Louise McTiernan. Just call me Professor, Lou or Professor McTiernan. Okay, sorry for being late but now I guess there's nothing to do about that. Today, we're gonna be doing about advanced defence spells and protection spells. First, we'll start on the basics. Everyone got it?" Everyone silently nodded as they took their seats.

"Okay, who's ready to show me a basic attack?" Several people stuck up their hands. Her eyes scanned over the crowd, resting a few seconds longer on Harry and Summer. Her eyes widened the tiniest bit and she let out a small not-so-audible gasp.

"You." Her hand pointed at Hermione, who had at least five ready answers. She stood up and pointed her wand at a dummy with a fake wand in hand that Lou had placed for her on a mat.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted the disarming spell. The effect desired was perfect as what was needed was done.

"Brilliant! Now can someone show me a basic defence spell?" She asked around the room. Several, more confident hands went up this time and she picked a certain raven haired boy. "You."

He stood up and carefully recited, "Protego!" She shield came up perfectly and once again the new teacher praised him. The rest of the class passed in a blur. It was actually quite fun, not like normal, although they still had homework.

The teenagers all walked to the common room when Summer announced she had to go and find Nathan and Ariane.

"We haven't seen each other in ages. Don't worry Harry, I'll come back before dusk." Without time for anyone to reply, she rushed off to the grounds by Hagrid's hut. Ron claimed that he needed to spend more time with Luna and ran off to find the interesting blonde girl, leaving Harry and Hermione all alone on the sofa.

"So Hermione, certainly hasn't been like this for ages, has it," Harry grinned at his girlfriend.

"No, Harry it hasn't," she replied teasingly as she leaned up to meet his lips. She pressed herself against him eagerly, wanting to taste his lips again. He captured Hermione's lips with his own and gave her a soft, meaningful kiss. He rubbed her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission to enter.

She granted it willingly, letting him explore her mouth as her hands ran through his ebony black tousled hair.

"Mister Potter! Miss Granger!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns it.

I really hope you get another twist what I put in here and it isn't the thing what's going to happen next. Those of you who figured out the twin thing should work this out. It doesn't matter if you don't. Thanks to my reviewers. Now, on with the show!

Chapter 10

Previously: "Mister Potter! Miss Granger!"

Now: The two teenagers sharply turned around, separated and blushed scarlet. They found... Dean, Ron and Luna cracking up!

"What!" Hermione cried out. "Why I ought to" She stood up, the crimson still on her face. She started running and they ran out. She came back and laughed. "How did I know they'd fall for that."

The boys and girl came back with their tails in between their legs. Literally.

Harry chuckled at them. "You know, Hermione," he said, going over to the chair where she sat, "You've really got to teach me that spell." He pecked her cheek from behind.She looked at him.

"Don't worry Harry. I will. And, Luna, how'd you do that McGonagall impression?" The blonde turned to her.

"Don't know. Had a lot of practice, I guess," she said as the tail was wearing off. Luna departed and Summer entered with Ariane and Nathan.

"Hey guys," she said, relaxed. then she noticed the tails still on Ron and Dean. "Okay, I'm not even gonna ask. Ah what the hell, what happened?" Dean looked at her and smiled, embarrassed. "We walked in on these two performing PDA and ...well, lets just put it this way, they don't like to be tricked." Summer grinned in amusement.

Hermione glanced at the time and said:" Okay, we should get to bed. Seriously, it's almost midnight." The brunette glanced at her and knew that it was just a cover-up.

"Fine," Summer said, casting one last glance in Dean's direction and smirked at him. Dean blushed and went to his dorm.

"Night." Harry looked at Summer's departing figure and noticed the glimpse. Hermione whispered to Harry: "She's a big girl Harry. For all we know, it's something different."

"I know," he murmured back to her. "It's just, we've only been used to being twins for a short while and if it is what we think... it doesn't matter." Hermione gave him a hug and muttered: "We better get to bed."

They both looked at each other, gave the other a goodnight kiss and walked up their staircases.

o0o

Harry was in a room surrounded with glass balls. All had a different mist in it, all colours, black ,blue yellow, they were endless. He rubbed his eyes and looked directly at the left corner. There was an archway and as he walked through it, he was suddenly engulfed by a black fog. It soon went as abruptly as it came.

In the dark, semi-circular shaped room, another archway was directly in front of him. But, it was covered with a torn, ragged cloth. It looked sort of similar to the veil that Sirius fell through, but it wasn't.  
A sharp, searing pain shot through his scar, then the pain effected all of the parts of his body and Harry fell to the floor,  
his ebony hair falling over his face. One hand was obscuring his scar, while the he was leaning on the other. A high-pitched cackle surrounded him and the pain got even excruciating.

"Voldemort," he managed to whisper. His emerald green eyes managed to meet Voldemort's own red ones and he felt like he was falling.

"Oh yes. And you know what, Harry potter?" he hissed. harry shivered and his attention once again snapped to his burning,  
throbbing scar. "The only thing i'm going to do with you is, slowly-"

o0o 

He silently screamed when he woke up disquieted and startled. Harry had coldsweat pouring over him like it was the middle of the summer, not like the middle of October it really was.

He took deep gasps and Ron woke up, muttering sleepily to himself.

"What's the matter har-Harry?" The redhead asked, rubbibg his eyes.

"Just a nightmare Ron, go back to sleep." Harry got out of his drenched bed and slowly walked down the staircase, into the common rooms. 

He sat on the sofa but soon stood back up when he heard a squel. It was Summer.

"couldn't sleep?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nightmare, you?"

"Same." It was all silece for a few minutes until he broke it. "Summer, who's Raven Black?" She gasped, then replied.

"She's the daughter of Sirius. Black. D'you know him?" She asked. Harry bowed his head, then responded:"Yeah, actually, I did know him." She looked confused.

"Did?" He glanced at her meaningfully. She took the look the right way: Sirius was dead.

"oh." Summer didn't say anything after that. The fire roared, making the sweat on her shoulders glint. Harry noticed he was as wet with sweat as he was.

"Harry. Why do you think Dumbledore kept us apart?" Harry looked into the fire.

"I don't know Summer. I really don't know."

Then, a sudden noise at the window made the attention to snap over to it. A pure white owl was flapping madly outside. In the beak was a letter.

"Hey Hedwig," Harry said, going over to her. He opened the window and plucked the parchment from the snowy owl's beak.

In it said:

Dear Mr. and Miss. Potter,  
I would like you to come to my office at 02:00 

Professer Albus Dumbledore

The twins looked at each other, grabbed dressing-gowns from their dorms and started running to the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Summer knocked on the door after whispering the password and the oak door opened before she had the chance to knock.

"Mr. and Miss Potter," said the merry Professer Dumbledore with a bright twinkle in his eye. " Please, take a seat. He nodded towards the comfortable chairs in front of his desk. They exchandged glances and stepped inside the office of Professer Albus Dumbledore.

o0o

A/N: Sorry it's short. I had writer's block and I just wanted to put this in. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for reading. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 11: Connections, Conversations and Transformations

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked, uncertainly. The twins took the seats and before he had the chance to reply, something wierd happened. Very wierd. All the Potters did was glance at each other and a bright, vivid, golden line somehow connected their eyes.

It was a type of magical mist, the line, but it changed everything. The background melted away into nothingness, the Professor slowly disappeared and a soft blue light washed over them. The line got brighter and brighter, until it was too light and too dazzling to look at.

They blinked once simultaneously and everything slowly returned to normal.The Professor was staring at them, open mouthed,  
which was quite alarming, even for him.

"Professor?" Summer asked, nervously. His mouth finally closed and he replied :"Harry, Summer, do you know what happened then?"

The twins relied in unison: "No sir"  
"That was a spell that only happens once evry few millennia. It brings out the ..." He trailed off into wonder, then returned.

"Let's put it simpler. The spell brings out the one thing that two people, preferably siblings, long for the most. It's very complicated and the people have to have exactly the same amount of longing. For you two, you teenagers have managed to do it when in the past it has been adults. So you two must have gotten," he smiled, unbelieving. "Your parents."

A sudden banging came from behind Dumbledore and after a puff of white vapour, the three saw an amazing sight. James and Lily Potter were standing up, coughing, looking just like they did before they died, and abruptly, Fawkes appeared. No-one noticed the Phoenex but the Potters all stared at each other.

"Mom? Dad?" The children asked at the same time.

"Summer? Harry?" The parents questioned concurrently. The youngest stepped forward.

"Mom? Is it really you?"Lily beamed, a single tear falling on her cheek.  
"Yes Summer. It is." The women hugged each other, tightly and Harry approached his father.

"Dad?"Harry nervously stepped forward.His father nodded.  
"Is that you Harry?"The men embraced without any embarassment, and Dumbledore was gone, feeling that the scene was too tender and sensetive for him to view. He felt like an intruder, and went to alert the rest of the staff of what had happened.

The family were all crying with ecstasy and happiness, and Lily asked a certain, specific question.

"But, how are we alive?"

Harry was hugging her now, and Summer and James were in a tight embrace, almost strangling each other. The twins glanced at the other and Harry started.

"Dumbledore said that it was the making of a spell that happens once every millennia."  
"The people, siblings if possible, share a bond that lasts a few minutes."  
"They have to have the same wish."  
"With the same amount of longing."

The parents looked at each other and laughed. "God, we're turning out like the Weasley twins Ron's always on about, Fred and George," Summer giggled. Lily looked at James.  
"The Weasley twins? Those Mischief Makers? Has Molly had anymore children, by the way?"she asked. Summer pretended to look outraged.

"You've only seen us for about two minutes and you're already inquiring about other children? I think I'm going to faint!"  
They all laughed.

"Actually she's had Ron and Ginny." James looked at them and said: " Well we already knew about Ron but who's Ginny?"

Harry stated," Yes, the first female Weasley child." All of them couldn't stophuggingeach other until they heard a bustling sound outside the door. Snape's irritated voive sounded out.

"But _what_, Albus?"

They all entered the room and every sound, every movement stopped. Even the paintings stopped pretending to be asleep, and they finally looked at them, their eyes open wide.

"It isn't possible," McGonagall whispered. James grinned then stepped forward.

"Oh but it is Minerva. And hello, Severus," he articulated. Professor Severus Snape looked incredulous.

"No, no, not you," he said, eyes wide open as he backed away against the wall. James chuckled, then rejoined his family. Dumbledore sauntered over to his desk and motioned to Harry and Summer.

"I would like to talk to these youngsters alone. Minerva, if you could escort Mr. and Mrs. Potter to one of our exquisite rooms. The rest, you may go." They all exited, dazedly, as if in a dream.

"Now you may feel a little giddy from exitement but I have something to discuss with you," Indeed, they did feel rather giddy if rather means bursting with it. They tried to pay attention to their Professor but how they did it remains a mystery.

"As you know, Voldemort has gotten more and more powerful, and soon there is going to be a war. The magical war. So we want to train you. We want you to learn physical combat, proper duelling, extra spells, occlumency and legimency, and a whole lot more." They both nodded. "Harry, I want you to continue with Dumbledore's Army and to recruit Summer." Harry nodded and Summer looked confused.

Harry gave her a 'I'll tell you later' look. "That will be all. You may go." The teenagers exited and they both said sighing:  
"This is too good to be true." When they got to the Common room, they were confronted with a worried Hermione and a sleepy Ron at 04.00.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione said. Summer threw her an amused look. "We've been to Dumbledore, brought our parents back to life and discussed an army I know nothing about. You?"

"I-what? I thought there was no spell that can bring the dead back to life. And...how? You're messing with me, arent you?"  
She whipped out her wand and Harry chuckled, pushing it down. He slid an arm round her waist and said:" No, Hermione, we're not. We've got our parents."

"But h-" Summer cut her off with a slashing motion.

"Not until the the morning."

"It's alre-"  
"Not until dawn, I meant," she said, hastily. "The main thing is, we've got our parents." Hermione hugged Harry and Summer looked away. She couldn't help but feel she was slightly left out. Ron got up and put a hand on her shoulder. Summer looked at him and he held out his arms. She smiled, confused but grateful and obeyed.

"This is what I've wanted for my whole life Ron," she whispered to him as they put their arms around each other.

"I know. Same with Harry too." They both broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Hermione, Ron, do you wanna meet them?" Harry said, grinning at them all.

"How do you know they're not asleep?" One glance did the Potter children exchange and they both said confidently, simultaneously:" We know."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello people! Goodbye people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 12

"Harry, why don't you just get the Marauder's map," Ron told him, irritably, still sleepy. Hermione looked at him with interest.

"Ron, why is it only when you're sleepy that you have good ideas?" Hermione asked, not sarcastically but actual wondering. He bobbed his tongue out at her and Summer, across the couch they were sharing, cocked an eyebrow.

"Quite childish don't you think, Mr. Weasley?" She teased. He glared at her, thinking she meant it. She rolled her eyes and Harry came down, the invisibility cloak and map in hand. "Harry, do you honestly think we're all going to fit under there?" He glanced at the cloak.

"Probably not," he muttered. Summer nodded here head. "Yeah," she murmured.

"Well, Ron and I are Prefects and I almost forgot we have duty tonight. What a coincidence," Hermione said, helpfully. Harry nodded. Thank Merlin.

Summer and Harry slipped under the cloak and Ron and Hermione walked out after slipping not their uniforms, but their Gryffindor robes on. They exited and Harry whispered directions.

"Left. Carry on a few paces, yes, turn right now. Turn into the second left tunnel, and go up the flight of stairs. It's the third door on your…right." They all stopped outside the door and the twins slipped out from under the cloak and put the cloak on Hermione and Ron. Summer knocked on the door.

"This goes against all logic, not to mention magic," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Not all magic Hermione," Harry whispered. The answer from a man's voice was 'come in.' Harry and Summer entered with the invisible Ron and Hermione. Hermione suppressed a gasp when she saw Lily and James Potter playing a game with a set of muggle cards.

"Hello, Harry, Summer, what are you doing here?" Asked James. They exchanged mischievous grins and pulled the invisibility cloak off of Ron and Hermione.

"This is Ron," Summer started.  
"And this is Hermione," Harry ended.  
"Ron's the person we talked to you about when we mentioned Fred and George"  
"And this is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend." Ron looked back and forth and whispered horrified. " I'm back home." The twins laughed.

"Nice to meet you Mrs.-" "Please call us James and Lily," Lily said, lightly. "And Summer, is Ron your boyfriend?" Summer immediately blushed crimson,  
which was quite amusing to watch.

"No mum. God, you're back for like an hour and your already the embarrassing parent? Where do parents pick this stuff up? Annual meetings?" Harry was still chuckling at Summer when James came up to him and said, "Harry, I think we need the 'chat.'" Now it was Harry's turn to blush and Summer smirked.

"Thank you dad. Mom, do you know the people who I thought were my sisters and brother? They lived in the orphanage with me. Their names were Ashley, Daniel and Elizabeth. Alcock." Lily looked like she was racking her brain but she shook her head.

"Sorry, Summer, no." Summer nodded and smirked once again at Harry's crimson face as James talked to him.

"Hermione, what is Dumbledore's Army?" Hermione looked at her, surprised.  
"You know about that? Anyway, it's a club that learns defence and attack, healing and charms, all different kinds of magic. We train so one day, we can help Harry, the adults, and now you, to defeat V-Voldemort."

Summer nodded as she acknowledged that information. So that's what it was. A sudden thought entered her mind.

"Mom, you know how dad is an animagus? Well …er…McGonagall chose Hermione, Harry, me and this horrible Slytherin, Draco Malfoy to be animaguses. We all know what we are. You with me so far?" Lily nodded, eyes open wide.

"Malfoy? Is he that snake's…er…Lucius' son?" She nodded and her eyes wondered to Hermione who was reading a book that James had just given her, then to Harry and Ron who were talking to James. Her fathers eyes met hers and she smiled.

"Yep. Harry, for his animagus transformation, is going to be a Leoin, Hermione, a Kneazling and I'm going to be a Sandatar." Lily looked confused, and then her eyes opened wide.

"All magical creatures? So, what are they?"

"A Leoin is a magical creature that's believed to have powers of telekinetic and is supposed to fly with it's white wings. When the Leoin is trustful, those he trust will have silver strands from it's mane which are very magical and rare. When it's angry, the strands will kill, or at least fatally injure the person it's aimed for.

"A Kneazling is half cat half kneazle. It's very fierce when provoked but extremely loyal when it's learned to trust someone or something. It can talk to all animals as can the Leoin.

"And finally, mine, a Sandatar is a magical creature that can read minds and talk to all animals. It has other powers too but we don't know what they are because one hasn't been seen in six centuries." Lily looked at her.

"Just like me when I was younger. Except I fell in love with a complete prat." She laughed and James said from half way across the room: "Dearest Lily, did I hear you telling my daughter that I'm a 'complete prat', as you so kindly put it?"

Lily smiled.  
"Aye, that you did , sir"  
"Well I should have you know that I am charming, smart and handsome"  
"That's what you think"  
"That's what I know." "Dad, can you stop now." Harry cut in. His eyes wandered over to Hermione, who was reading the book intently. Her gaze lifted from the thick volume and met his eyes. He smiled and she blushed, smiling back. She looked back down her eyes came across a prophecy.

The Prophecy Of The Curse

The two saviours of the light, born as the seventh month ends, shall be placed with the curse of Darkness. One will represent Light and peace, the other, Darkness and death. The key to lift the curse s the Dark one's second most truly hated's kiss. Only then they will be free of the curse, and for them to join the Light must the kiss must occur.

Hermione looked across the room at Harry joking with Ron and his father, while Summer was talking and laughing with her mother. Little did she know that only a few hours after dawn the prophecy would come true.

O0O

"Hermione! Hermione! Look at Summer!" Hermione awoke and opened her eyes groggily. She looked once at the sight and her eyes snapped open wide.

Summer was in mid-air, her legs tight together, her arms straight out. She was surrounded with a black aura, and her eyes were open, but instead of the soft brown, they were pure white. Hermione gasped as the prophecy of the Curse came to mind.

'This must be it,' she thought as Summer's aura slowly disappeared and she fell limply on the floor. Hermione rushed up to her and looked at the girl. Instead of the tanned skin, her skin was pale and ice cold. She awoke a few seconds later and stared at Hermione disgustedly.

Her eyes were red, Hermione had noticed, and she was suddenly brought back to Earth when a sharp, cold voice said: "Get your hands off of me, Mudblood."

She stared at Summer as she wrenched her arm away from her and slipped on her uniform. She stormed out of the dormitory without another word.

In the boys' dormitory, there was almost the same thing going on.

"Ron! Ron! Look at Harry!" Ron rubbed his eyes, grumpy from being awoken so early. As soon as he heard the word Harry he reluctantly got up and stood stock still at what he saw.

Harry was in above the ground a few feet, a white aura around him. Ron's eyes were drawn to Harry's and he really gasped at what he saw. Harry's eyes were black. All round. Even on the whites (not anymore) of his eyes were ebony. Harry was lowered to the ground and was unconscious for a few seconds. He woke, his eyes not black anymore, but the normal emerald green. Except there was something different. The were icier. Greener. Not his usual colour but Ron failed to notice.

"Harry!" He hurried over to his best friend and helped him up.

"What happened?" He asked, a little too drowsily for his liking.  
"Mate, you were just surrounded with white, had black eyes and now your saying 'what happened'. Your going mad, that's what happened." Harry stared at him.

"I was surrounded with what? Ron you've got to be hallucinating"  
"If I'm hallucinating, then so are all the others. Trust me Harry, trust us, we were not seeing things." Harry's eyes darted around the room as he tried to remember what happened a few moments ago.

"I don't remember anything." Ron stared and rose back up.  
"Just get ready mate." Harry picked himself up.

Summer stomped to Snape's classroom and knocked on the heavy wooden door. It took a while but, finally the greasy bat of a professor eventually came to the door, irritated.

"What?" he enquired, petulantly.  
"Where is he." The reply was cold and harsh, and it drew Snape's attention to the cursed girl. He looked at her strangely. "Where is he," she repeated icily. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Hey. Not feeling 2 well. But I got brilliant scores on my tests that are actually important.

Previously: "Where is he?" The reply was cold and harsh, and it drew Snape's attention to the cursed girl. He looked at her strangely. "Where is he?" She asked icily.

Chapter 13

Now: Snape tried to regain his usual awful mood.

"Where is who, Miss …Potter?" The name reminded him of the Potter boy and his father. Then it led onto the thoughts not telling Voldemort about the parents or the girl. He shuddered to think of the consequences.

"Voldemort, you greasy bat of a professor," Summer uttered brusquely.  
"First of all what are you talking about, you impudent girl? 50 house points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher." Snape tried to get over being stunned that she knew he was the spy.

After all, she could only know that through Dumbledore or the boy, but he didn't think Harry would be as close since she'd only been here a couple of months.

"I don't care. You. I know you're the mole, so tell me." She had a cruel, callous tone, not like the usual. Something had to be up.  
"Why would I tell you?" He sneered, trying to be like he usually was. The cold, cruel professor that only the Slytherins liked.

"You have to." Her tone had a tinge of barely disguised vindictive amusement, as if she was smirking maliciously, though her lips were formed into a straight line. As if she knew something he didn't.

"You're mistaken Miss Potter." And yet, the next thing he remembered was he was on the floor of a cold dungeon room, not even taking the time to recognise it was his own office.

"You will tell me!" Instead of the usual golden brown eyes, they were a deep red. Dark, not evil yet but startling all the same. Her hands were clenched into fists and the torches of calm fire rose into roaring, wild flames. It was strange though.It was as if from the portraits, she looked like a spitting image of a female Godric Gryffindor, only that her mind was corrupted with evil from the prophecised curse.

Even though he vowed not to tell her (she was a student after all) , he found himself minutes later wishing he kept the truth serum in a more secret place than his office drawer. Damn it, she was able to bind him when he was caught of guard. He could n't deny it, though in his defence, her attitude for one, caught him off guard and she did it while his back was turned.

Damn her though. She was pretty powerful, he couldn't deny it, but her parents were to blame for that. Anyway, Snape's real question was why was the girl acting like she was. Not like the usual mamby pamby kindness and braveness the stupid Gryffindors were renowned for. It was almost like she was…_Slytherin_.

Snape got up from his hard chair and looked through his collection of books on the large shelf in his office. He scanned through the titles until his cold eyes landed on one in particular: Prophecies of all days and ages.

Snape picked up the thick volume and wondered in his mind. Could it be part of a prophecy? It was the only explanation that came to mind. It took him a while, but finally he found one that rather like this situation.

_Prophecy of the Curse_

_The two saviours of the light, born as the seventh month ends, shall be placed with the curse of Darkness. One will represent Light and peace, the other, Darkness and death. The key to lift the curse is the Dark one's second most truly hated's kiss. Only then, they will be free of the curse, and for them to join the light, the kiss must occur._

'That's got to be it,' the greasy-haired professor thought. 'Who is the second most truly hated? Can't be Voldemort. He'd be the first, even in this situation. Got to be someone in Slytherin. The only person she could possibly hate,' Snape thought 'would be Malfoy.'

Severus Snape opened his eyes wide at the thought and tried to dismiss it. However, the idea lingered in his head, like a bad aftertaste. Could it be possible? Indeed, it could.

o0o

Hermione was sitting in the common room looking thoughtful, biting her lip. Harry came down and kissed her on the cheek.

"What's the matter 'Mione?" Hermione smiled at him and replied warmly: "You know when the light surrounded you?" He sighed.

"I can't remember but I've been told. Yes."  
"There was a prophecy I read yesterday. It was called the Curse of Darkness. Something to do with one representing good, the other person evil. To break the curse, the Dark one's most truly hated's kiss. Summer was surrounded with light so I'm kinda thinking, who does she second most truly hate?"

Harry frowned.  
"Well she hates Voldemort, and would do now even if she is evil." Harry's eyes opened wide. "You don't think it could be…Malfoy?Nah. There's got to be someone else. But who?" Hermione kissed him and got up, a tiny smile gracing her soft lips.

"Harry, I think it is Draco"  
"Well, why are you smiling?"

"Harry, think about it. If this… kiss occurs, then Summer will go back to normal and there might be a peace between all the houses." Harry sighed and after a while of thinking and reluctantly nodded.

"Okay. I suppose your right. I just don't want my sister being kissed by a Malfoy. But, if it'll save her then I guess I've just gotta do what I've just gotta do"  
"Thank you for understanding." She kissed him fully on the lips and Ron came down just as their lips met.

"Oi, spare me the make out," He said in a playful disgusted tone. They broke apart and smiled at him.  
"Like you don't do that with Luna," Harry replied, smirking.  
"Well, I don't exactly do that with Luna," Ron stated, his ears going the tiniest bit red. Harry laughed.

"Oi mate, I really didn't want to know that and if you don't want to watch, then don't watch!" Was the reply of the Harry before they kissed each other co/mpletely on the lips. Ron turned away and walked to the dormitory, shaking his head.

The couple kissed but they were blissfully unaware that about 70 miles south an event was taking place. An event that would change the courses of history and would make the prophecy of the Curse come true.

o0o

"I'm going to make you a deal, Voldemort. I'll give you my- Harry's ...well, whatever you want. Even the Prophecies." A new 16-year-old female introduced the exchange, " And you give me what I want."

A cold, spine-tingling voice rang out through the room.  
"What _do_ you want?"  
"I'll introduce that later…My Lord."

A high-pitched, merciless, icy cackle filled the abandoned mansion.  
"I like your style. What is your name, girl?" A smirk was hidden as she revealed a name. Not hers but still, a name.  
"It's Aleasha Longmore." And then, even the Dark lord Voldemort couldn't penetrate her mind, so the great Tom Riddle didn't know that Summer Violet Potter was under the Curse, taking the role of the Angel of Darkness.

"Well Aleasha, what about the 'Prophecies'? I thought it was just the one." "Well-and I mean no offence to you, my lord- some of your sources-" She glanced (which could be taken as a glare) at Wormtail.  
"Are unreliable. There are indeed two prophecies. I just need to go back and discuss a few things with my- Potter and the filthy mudblood. I will inform you at 12:30, my lord. As for now, I must be going, especially if you want the potion ready." And with a swirl of black mist, she disappeared.

Voldemort's red eyes scanned the room before calling in his cold, raspy voice, "Wormtail!"

"Y-y-yes m-master"  
"Fetch the potion. It is almost time"  
"Y-yes m-m-master." And with that, the creature in Potter's debt left the room. The Dark Lord's white bony fingers touched the tips of each other, and his cracked, thin lips were twisted into a malevolent smirk.

_Soon, Dumbledore, Potter, soon you will be defeated_.

o0o

Summer appeared in the empty dorm room and rushed down to transfiguration, just in time. Today would be the day of transformations. She tried to be like the normal, stupid, thick-headed brats that call themselves Gryffindors. Though, today,  
they were outside.

"You, three. Come up here," McGonagall called. That was the usual greeting for the past two months.The group walked down,  
Harry and Hermione excited, but Draco and Summer with neutral looks on their faces. The quartet seated themselves on mats and before they knew it, they had drunk the potion and was each surrounded by their own coloured mist.

Harry, a deep scarlet, Hermione, a pure white, Draco an light green (though nothing like the slytherin shade) and Summer, a navy blue. They each concentrated on their animal and after 4 minutes, it had started.

Harry was the first to transform. When the scarlet mist died, there, very clearly, was a Leoin. A perfect black lion with cream-coloured, flexible wings stood there where the boy had, and it let out a magnificent roar. People flinched, and the pieces of silver strands glinted in the daylight.

The twin was next. The beautiful-looking Sandatar appeared, but it let out a blood-curdling roar. Hey, things aren't always what they seem. Once it seemed satisfied with cringes, it stopped and if Sandatars can smirk, this one sure did.

Hermione transformed. A swirl of mist covered her and when the last spiral disappeared, there was a very smart looking, loyal, vicious kneazle. She had soft brown fur that looked silky to the touch and Harry felt a burst of pride when he saw her.

'She's mine,' he thought, proudly.' And I won't ever let her go.' There was another burst of something inside him that he didn't recognise. After all, when he spent 11 years and 6 summers with the Dursleys, no-one would recognise that emotion(Hint Hint!).

And finally, Draco Malfoy. The green smoke encased him and it curled up like a tornado.Everyone stepped back like they'd been practising for years. What stood there was a green dragon, yes but it wasn't one that Harry had seen before. When he saw the mist transformation earlier when they had to do their essays, he thought it was a simple Norwegian Ridgeback, but it wasn't.  
It was very different.

Well, the reason he didn't know was because Malfoy never read his essay out loud. But sitting there was a jade dragon with icy blue/grey eyes. McGonagall just nodded and ticked him off mentally, like she had a clipboard in her brain. But, what stood there was an Ancient Clatropyse. One that hadn't been seen in many centuries. A collecive gasp went through the transfiguration group of Slytherins and Gryffindors.

o0o

After class, Harry gave Hermione a long kiss on the lips in the common room. A passionate one that she hadn't been expecting very much. 'It must be that Voldemort hadn't found out yet,' Hermione figured, but soon lost her thread of thoughts. It had started out soft and gentle. Hermione opened her mouth and let the tip of her tongue run across his soft lips. She gently pushed her tongue in and Harry gave up to her subtle teasing and let her enter.

Harry affectionately pressed a little harder and was rewarded with a barely audible whimper from his bushy haired love. The granfather clock in the common room chimed9 o' clock.

"Harry, may I ask what that was for?" A breathless Hermione asked when she fell on Harry's chest, who was on the couch.

"I can't kiss my girlfriend every one in a while?" He grinned.

"Yes you can Mr. Potter, whenever you like. I was just wondering why."

"Well, I just felt like congratulating you on your excelent performance." Hermione raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Well, I should be saying that to you and Summer. You're the ones that transformed into magnificent creatures. I paled in comparison to you three, even Draco-" but before she carried on, Harry put a single finger on her lips.

"Hermione, you're a beautiful kneazle. It's loyal, cunning, clever and best of all, with your brains, you'll be the smartest witch and animal in the history of the world!" Harry Potter looked at her with so much affection that she thought this couldn't possibly be real. Yet it was.

"We should do this more often. But, Harry, it's the quidditch game tomorrow." Hermion hoisted herself reluctantly over to the girls dorm and walked slowly up the stairs."I love you Harry," she whispered as she climbed the stairs.

What Hermione didn't know though was that Harry was saying (almost) the same thing. "I love you Hermione." Lily and James crept ou of the shadows when they were sure the couple had gone.

"They're just like us when we were their age," Lily said to her husband. "And we still are like that," he replied before kissing his wife softly on the lips.

o0o

what did u think? Crap or what? I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. I had writers block. I want to say special thanks to:

Ianlover13: sorry im confusing you but hopefully it'll make sense to u as we go along. Thanks 4 reviewing.

Flower1234:You've reviewed 4 all ,my chappies an i wanna thank u.

luv u all who read and i'll see you next chappie. By the way, I put Summer's middle name as Violet because Lily and Petunia were named after flowers so I thought it would make sense for Summer to have the name of a flower.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own it. 

I'll luv ya all especially Flower1234 so hugs an kisses 2 ya and all of ya'll. Thank you Dark-Days and WhitTiger1992 also.And just by the way, when I pair Summer up, who should it be with? Plz answer. I'm desperate.

Chapter 14

Harry woke up with a giant grin on his face after a rather…interesting dream including him, Hermione, an empty room and a bowl of cherries. He almost didn't remember the fact that the Quidditch match was today until Ron started chattering on about who will win between Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

"Gryffindors obviously if they've got you, Harry," Ron told him.  
"Ron, you don't know that we'll win and if we do then it'll be due to me, you, Hermione, Summer, Ginny , Dean and Neville."

Ron just smiled and got dressed.

o0o

"And here they come! Gryffindor in possession. Weasley throws it to Granger, Granger to Potter, back to Weasley and score! 10 points to Gryffindor! What's this? New Ravenclaw beater Symone has just beat the bludger in Summer Potter's direction…and is saved by Dean Thomas' extremely good beater skills! "

The crowds were shouting their house names and each person was watching the match intently, except for a few Slytherins by the names of Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I need to talk to you after, Draco," a whisper was heard. Malfoy turned and saw the Potter male rushing away from him on his broom. He looked like he was seeing the snitch and following it, watching it's every move. Cho Chang fell for this approach and tried to rush in front of him.

It was quite a surprise for her as he actually saw golden snitch and swerved, unpredictably and rushed after the airborne golden ball.

"And Granger scores another 10 points to Gryffindors! 70-40 to Gryffindor. What's this? Harry Potter has seen the golden snitch!What's he doing? He's heading for the ground! Wonder if he's going to catch up to it!"

Indeed Harry Potter was rushing to the ground at an incredible speed and pulled up just in time not to hit the ground. Cho was gaining on him and just as she was about to race up to him, his fingers grasped the yellow ball.

"And Gryffindor win! 220-40! What a game." Everyone flew down to where Harry held the golden snitch.

"Well done Harry," Cho said to him, sticking her hand out. He took it and let the snitch go.  
"Thanks." He let go of her hand and Hermione ran up to him, hugging him.

"You did it Harry, you really did it!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"We did it Hermione. All of us. Together." And with that, everyone made their way up to the common rooms of their house. Except one person. Summer Potter.

She glanced up to the sky and didn't notice a person coming behind her.  
"Summer." Dean came and touched her shoulder. She turned sharply to him and looked at him, studying him. She closed her eyes for a few seconds then turned to cast one final glance towards the sky. She held the hand that Dean put on her shoulder, and then turned back to the castle, making her way towards it slowly.

Dean did notice the red eyes, and he also noticed that when his hands touched her, her eyes turned the normal hazel colour. She let go of his hand and her pace quickened. He thought she was heading to the castle but he was wrong. No, she was heading towards the lake and Dean left her to wallow in her thoughts.

How wrong he was to do that. How wrong.

o0o

"Ginny you shouldn't! Mum herself would have a fit! I can't believe your doing that! Bloody hell." Ron started pacing up and down the common room muttering the same phrase over and over.

"Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell."

Harry and Hermione came down from the boys dormitories, looking flushed but irritated.

"What's the problem, Ronald?" Hermione enquired so she could help sort the problem and get back to what she was doing with her boyfriend.

"Ginny's going out with a slytherin."  
"So? Not all Slytherins are bad. Actually some are coming over to the light." Ron shook his head at Harry's comment.

"Yeah, but how would you feel when your sisters going out with DRACO MALFOY!" He said, in Ginny's direction.

"For god's sake Ron! Your just being an immature brat! God, I'm going." Ginny started to walk out of the common room, but Ron caught her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he hissed.  
"To the lake." And with that she wrenched her arm away from Ron and stormed out of the common room, leaving silence where she had been.

"Well. That's it, I'm owling mum," Ron muttered and he stomped up to the boys dormitories. Harry rolled his eyes, and then gasped as he remembered.

"Speaking of Draco, I've gotta do something. Hermione, I'll just be a minute, okay?" without an answer, he quickly pecked her on the lips and rushed up to the boys dorm, leaving Hermione confused.

Harry noticed Ron sulking on his bed, writing to his mother before he grabbed a piece of parchment himself and quickly scribbled a note.

_Draco,  
Meet me by the lake at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning.  
Harry_

And with that he tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg then whispered "Draco Malfoy." Hedwig hooted in acknowledgement before flying off.

"Wrote to say I'll kick that bugger's arse? Good. I won't have to do it now," Ron muttered to him. Harry just nodded then made his way down to his girlfriend.

"What was that about Harry?" She asked.  
"Nothing important Hermione," he told her, then gave her a long kiss on the lips, filled with passion. When they finally pulled away, he grinned.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked, dazed. He just carried on grinning.  
"First to distract you, second, to thank you for helping us win the match and thirdly because I want to. Is that alright with you?"

She just smirked, nodded then kissed him again, this time even more intense. "Then I hope you don't mind if I do that"  
"Not at all."

o0o

Ginny stormed down to the lake, where she heard voiced and hid.

"No Cassandra. I will not and you can't make me." That was definitely Summer's voice, filled with determination.  
"Oh yes you will Summer Violet Potter! You think you won't? Your parents are here to defend you? Oh, I forgot. You don't HAVE any parents. Why? Because they were stupid enough to defend you and your brother from the great Dark Lord. Hah! What idiots."

Ginny could tell that Summer was holding her tongue back from saying the truth, but the Cassandra girl didn't.

"You know nothing of the Dark Lord. Nothing. You haven't seen him, haven't heard his voice, haven't heard the hiss of Nagini.  
You think just because your slytherin that you have automatic access to him. You're wrong. I've done all of those things and you haven't. Now it's time for you to go." The slytherin girl walked off with her head held high and after a few minutes, Ginny glanced over at the brunette.

Summer was bending over the lake, her eyes closed.  
"Go away Ginny." She was shocked.

"Summer, how did you know it was me"  
"I did, now go away." Ginny approached her instead of following her instructions.

"Sum"  
"What?" Ginny's eyes darted to her friend's and there she saw the red eyes. Soon they turned brown, but kept flickering back to red.

"I just came to relax but I want to tell you something. Promise you won't get mad like Ron"  
"What is it Ginny?" the reply was cold and harsh but she ignored it.

"I'm going out with Draco." Summer laughed, which was the last thing she expected.  
"Cassie will be disappointed then. She's had a crush on him ever since she was sorted into Slytherin," she said. "Anyway, I must go."

In a swirl of black mist, she was gone.  
"I thought no-one could apparate in Hogwarts," she murmured.

o0o

Hey! Next chappie is the meeting between HArry and Draco and i really want ur ideas. plz review - i'm counting on you! man did that sound like summat out of a tv ad or wat. Sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, would I be here, writing this? No. I'm not richer than the queen, therefore, I'm not J.  
K.Rowling. 

A/N: Hey people. Thank u those who reviewed but special thanks 2 these. I'm sorry I've got major writers' block. I know. I hate it too.

Dark-Days: Yes, when she has those who are closest to her touch her, she momentarily turns back to normal. Thanks 4 reviewing.

Flower123: Yes, they are. This s 4 u.

twcklver 1:Thank you. It's nice to get new reviews.

And plz, don't ignore the author's plea. Plz tell me who should be with who. I'm not changing Lily/James, Harry/Hermione or Ginny/Draco though. And, WOOHOO! 15918 HITS! I'm very happy!  
Ahem, excuse me.

Chapter 15

Saturday morning, Harry waited by the lake until ten am, when Malf- Draco came out to him.

"What do you want Potter?" There was no venom in his voice yet. It was too early for him. What a relief. He wouldn't have to put up with that. So he decided to choose his words carefully.

"Draco, you know when you tried to curse my sister (He tried to restrain himself here, after all, who would want there sister getting cursed?)?" Harry asked.

"Yes."  
"Well, were you actually willing to make a truce?" Draco glanced sharply at him.  
"It depends."  
"On what?"  
"On if your just trying to get an answer out of me for a joke."

Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Have I ever done that, Ma-Draco?"

"People like to try different things Potter." Now, Harry was really stunned that Draco hadn't thrown any insults his way. "Anyway, what's it to you? Don't answer. Well, if you really want to know, I might have been thinking a little about it."

Harry really stared at Draco and he stared back. "What do you want Potter?"  
"First I want to form a truce and secondly, how were you even thinking about it?" Draco stared at the ground. Hard.

"Summer and I were …discussing it when we were studying our animagus animals." Harry had been wondering where she was going every Thursday evening. Now he got the answer. "We were going to get started on our houses when she started to go, I don't know…evil and missed the days. I was going to give up but when Ginny and I …started our relationship, I was going to work on it again."

"Well, how about we do. Work on our houses, I mean." Draco looked suspiciously a him.

"What do you really want Potter? What's the catch?" Harry sighed. He knew this was going to happen. Just knew it. How was he going to tell his enemy that he wanted him to kiss his sister? However, he didn't think this was how the conversation would be like.

"Well, Malfoy, Summer turned evil because of a curse." Malfoy nodded.  
"So what does it have to do with me? Nothing."

"Actually, the second person she hates has to kiss her." Draco's pale, cold eyes widened.  
"Me? Me? No way. No bloody way," he muttered. 'God,' Harry thought. 'You're like Ron.'

"No!" He suddenly said, ferociously. "No! After all, how would you like to kiss the person who hates you second most of all. And when you have a girlfriend? No!" He started walking quickly away when Harry stopped him.

"Well, Draco, if it meant forming a truce so all of us could help defeat Voldemort (thinking of the prophecy here), I'd do it.  
My girlfriend would understand, especially if they were friends like Summer and Hermione are. I would feel…I don't know how I would feel but still, I'd do it."

He pushed past Draco and smiled inwardly when Draco muttered something to him. He was trying to resist punching his fist in the air when four little words were cast out into the air. It was slowly forming the key to success of the light winning the war. The bonds of Hogwarts were growing stronger as Draco Malfoy muttered those words.

"I'll think about it."

o0o

Of course, Harry didn't even expect to get that far. He told Hermione and Ron about it at dinner and Hermione squealed with delight. Ron just smiled a little when he heard how the situation went. He was thinking about the situation with Draco and Ginny and he knew he couldn't forbid anyone to do anything.

It did cheer him up a little that Ginny got a letter of mum, but it wasn't a howler. It was too…sensitive a subject to actually howl someone about. Ginny was still refusing to talk to Ron, until he apologized to her. Which he hadn't done. Yet.

They quickly finished off their dinner and made their way to the common room, passing Summer, who was going in totally different direction. She did nothing except glare at them coldly and curled her lip in obvious disgust. She passed them, a frosty atmosphere surrounding her.

Harry sighed when she was no longer in their sight and the warmth had returned to their icy figures.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," he murmured to Hermione, who was standing next to him. He slid an arm round her waist when she replied.

"Don't worry, once we get Draco to agree, she'll turn back to normal and then we'll have a peace between the houses. Remember,  
united we stand, divided we fall." He kissed her gently on the cheek and continued in the direction the others went.

They entered the common room just as the others went to their dorm rooms, but the couple just settled down on the sofa. Harry kissed Hermione lightly on the lips and stared into her deep, chocolate-brown eyes. Hermione was practically falling in his loving, emerald orbs before his words brought her back to reality.

"Hermione," he whispered into her ear, realising that this was the time he needed to say what he felt. "I want to tell you something."

"What Harry?" She kissed his lips lightly, her lips trailing down to his jaw.

"Hermione. I-I just wanted to tell you that I-I…I love you," he whispered, nervously, summoning up all the courage that he could. She looked sharply up at him, to meet his terrified jade eyes and suddenly realised how much bravery he had plucked up just to say those three little words.

Her soft, gentle lips curved into a faint smile and she whispered the sentence that made Harry's heart beat rapidly and his lips break out into a smile that could melt the heart of the iciest person and light up the whole world.

"I love you too Harry." He was stunned, but not enough to delicately kiss her lips. His butterfly kisses trailed down her neck, then back up and kissed her forehead.

"You don't know how happy that makes me 'Mione," Harry spoke softly, deeply. Real feeling poured into his voice.

"And you don't know how absolutely ecstatic the words you just said make me, Harry," she sighed into his chest. She leaned on it, contentedly, if a little sleepily but her head shot up.

"No!"  
"What?" Harry looked at her, alarmed.

"I have rounds tonight," she moaned. Harry just chuckled, his distress replaced humour.  
"That's all? I thought something terrible happened," he said to her. She just glared at him before going into the girls dorm and coming out minutes later, dressed in her Hogwarts robes.

She walked up to the boys' dormitory and spoke clearly, saying: "Come on, Ronald!"

He glanced up from the game of wizards chess he was playing with Dean.  
"Hermione! I was about to win!" he grumbled.

"Well, your school duties are much more important than a stupid chess game," she told him, with obvious distaste. However, Ron's eyes bulged out.

"Just a game? _Just_ a game?" He enquired, amazedly.

"Just come on. It's no like I'm not talking about Quidditch," she said, walking out of the boys' Dorm and out of the common room.

"Girls," he muttered. "Can't survive with 'em-"  
"Can't survive without them!" The rest of the boys chorused. He looked around, surprised and Harry burst out laughing.

"Didn't know we knew that, Ron?"  
"Shut up!" He exited and followed Hermione through the Portrait.

Everything was fine until the 4th floor. Hermione heard a couple voices and bent down, feigning tying her lace.

"Go on, Ronald. I'll catch up to you," she ordered him. He rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded very much like "Girls!" and carried on walking. 'He would not make a good Head boy,' Hermione thought. She tried to pay attention and made out the voices.

"Please Draco! She's my friend and while she's like this, it's weird for Nathan and Ariane, because they're used to her being way different," A girl's voice pleaded.

"But Ginny, even though I know it's to help settle a truce, it's the kiss by the one she second truly hates. She really hates me!"

"But if you do it, then she'll turn back to normal, realise what you've done and stop hating you. Remember, you did have quite an attitude what you call your defence system, though I don't know why you had it on all these years. Draco, just agree to it."She heard a sigh then heard faint "Okay."

"Well Ronald," Hermione loudly declared. "It looks like no-one's on this floor. Though I think we should double check the 2nd floor."

Hermione hear a couple of gasps and she walked away, smiling with Ron following her. They did double check the 2nd floor, just to give Draco and Ginny time to escape, not that Ron knew that.

o0o

Summer Potter knocked on the door of her parents.

"Mother, father," she said curtly. "Do you know where the book that you gave to Hermione to read is?" They looked surprised and glanced at each other but still they got out the book. She flipped through the pages until she found the page that Hermione was reading.

She gave a cry of outrage and threw the thick book down.  
"WHERE IS IT!" She stormed out of the room, leaving Lily and James staring after her.

"James," Lily murmured, going nearer to her husband. "Did you notice, her…eyes?"

He nodded.  
"They were red."  
"Instead of like yours." He glanced at her and nodded once again.

"Mmm-hhhmmm."

Summer ran up to the tower and searched for Hermione. She finally found her with her brother and Ron.

"Where is it?" her rage smouldering.  
"Where's what?" She asked, looking shocked at her fury.  
"The prophecy that you read in my father's book," she said, through gritted teeth trying not to shout.

Realisation came across her face. "It's in the book, isn't it?" She asked looking confused.  
" No. Where is it!" She cried. She went over to where the fire was, crossed her arms and waited, staring at the roaring, orange flames, her eyes alight with ferocity and vehemence.

"Hey!" Harry was about to start on her when Hermione lay a hand on his arm.

"No Harry. Remember, she's still under the curse." Summer stopped as she said these words.

"What is the curse?" She muttered, her face looking deadly serious.

Hermione, frightened out of her wits, opened her mouth to say it. But Summer cut her off too quickly.

"Ugh. Fine." And, like the day before with Ginny, in a whirl of black mist she was gone, leaving the others gob smacked.

"If that was her being friendly," Ron finally murmured. "I'd hate to see her on a bad day." After he got over the shock of seeing his sister like that, all…evil, he turned back to Hermione.

"Yo-you were saying Hermione?" She glanced at him.

"Oh! Yes, last night I heard-" but she was cut off once again by Hedwig tapping on the window. Harry frowned in confusion and picked up the letter that Hedwig dropped. She nipped his finger affectionately and flew away to the owlery.

_Harry._

_Fine. But, this is just because she's evil right? And if I do, she'll return back to normal?_

_D.M_

He looked at the setting sun. He smiled at the beautiful sight and Hermione came over to him.

"What is it Harry?" She asked He handed her the letter, looking upon his love's face for reactions. Her eyes widened, a grin came across her face but she didn't look as shocked as he felt. "Harry, I was just going to tell you," she confessed. "I heard them talking last night. Ginny managed to persuade him into doing it." She handed the letter to Ron as he tried to snatch it away from her.

"Ronald, you could have just asked," she lectured.  
"Shush Hermione," he mumbled. His face was emotionless until he put the letter down. He smiled the smallest of smiles and grudgingly said: "I guess he's not such a slimy git after all. I've got to go and apologize to my sister."

And at last, hope flared in them. Hope of Defeating Voldemort. Hope of the Light side winning. Hope of Living through the war.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own it. Am I richer than the queen? No. So did I make up Harry Potter? No. 

A/N: Hey you peoples! What's up? Sorry but I need ideas! New school and this 1 boy looks like TOM FELTON! Sorry. I'm weird. This is between movie verse and book verse, okay?

Chapter 16

The Dark Lord's vials were filled to the brim. Three vials full of a clear, swirling liquid with a slight greenish tinge.

"You called, my Lord?" The girl with auburn hair and scarlet eyes appeared and bowed. She stayed kneeling with her head bowed.  
Wormtail glared at her and she just stared coldly back when she glanced up to the traitor, a malevolent glint in her crimson eyes. He flinched and rushed to his master's side.

Wormtail handed the vials to him and snakelike, malicious eyes inspected the containers. He nodded and placed them in the gloved hand. As she slid them into compartments on her belt, he took in her appearance today.

She was dressed in a black tank top with ebony fishnet around her neck to the neckline of the top (which wasn't too high, wasn't to low) and the fishnet ran down the arms. It travelled down to her black fingerless gloves and it seemed to make her bronzed skin look darker instead of paler . Her bottoms were plain, baggy, black jeans and had a simple silver chain on her belt. She also had her small crystal dagger yet she had a powerful aura around her.

"Yes Miss Longmore. Since you are supposedly friends with the Potter boy and his friends (she snorted quietly at this) I want you to give these to Weasley, Potter and the mudblood Granger. Do not mention what it is. After you have given them to them and found out the prophecies, I want you to come and propose what you wanted. Pitiful Harry Potter's downfall will be the start of my success. Do it quickly. I expect you here at midnight for your reward and for you to get your mark."

Her eyes, scarlet from the curse, rose up to his. They flickered to a dark russet brown and a small glimmer of disgust and hate before they turned back to the emotionless crimson. He stared at her and she didn't lower her gaze, unlike his cowardly Death Eaters. Finally she dropped her stare when her eyes started stinging and watering.

Summer stood up, bowed and disappeared in a tornado of black haze with a whisper of the words "My lord," barely audible.

o0o

"She'll come soon. Just send her a note and say it's from Wormtail. Then…well…do it," Harry so eloquently put it. Draco rolled his eyes.

"After I do it, it will never be the same will it?" He asked, pretending to ask it mournfully. Ginny nudged him on the shoulder and Hermione giggled. Ron just looked torn between trying to keep a straight face, and trying not to laugh a little.  
So he ended out looking like a constipated rabbit.

"No now just write the note! You know Wormtail's a scruffy, low-life traitor so, write how you think he would."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Ron muttered under his breath. When Ginny turned to look at him, he lowered his gaze guiltily.

Draco looked around the Slytherin green and Gryffindor scarlet room the Requirement Room and sighed. He grabbed the ink, quill and parchment off of the oak table in front of him, and started writing in scraggly, large printed letters. He finished the note, then got an unfamiliar owl, that was grey, black and brown to come to him.

He sent it off then scanned the room with his pale grey (?) eyes. Harry and Hermione were standing together by the window, Harry's hands round Hermione's waist and Hermione smiled at him, then kissed him on the cheek. Ron was sitting in the comfy armchair next to the table, staring into space, and Ginny was just standing next to him, her hand intertwined with his. He sighed. They better pull this off.

o0o

Summer arrived in the common room just as Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry entered it. She slipped the potion into each of their goblets quickly, so they didn't notice before she briskly walked up to her room. She found a note and an owl on her windowsill. She looked around and snatched the note from the owl. She waved it away and it flew off huffily. In printed handwriting, it said:

COME TO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST AT 8.00PM.

P.P

She incinerated the note, then peeked at the chiming grandfather clock in the common room. 7.00. Now all she had to do was prepare, sit and wait.

Harry had saw Summer's head poke out for a few seconds then come back in.

"Now," he murmured. Harry and Hermione set off, even though they were only in the common room for a few seconds. The duo quietly set off to find Draco in the forbidden forest.

When the two found Draco, it was about ten to eight, so they had to scatter. And quick. Ginny didn't come because (as she said) she had to finish her homework. But they all knew the real reason. Ron stayed as well. They heard someone trekking through the woods and saw a flash of black. Hermione and Harry quickly hid behind the tree. He looked around and noticed that it was exactly the same tree that Remus almost killed them (accidentally of course).

He smiled self consciously, pecked his girlfriend softly on the lips and didn't look at them in case his sister sensed the movement. On the other side of the tree….

Summer came into view, he head held up high, a scathing comment ready. But when she saw Draco Malfoy there her head dropped a little and her eyes widened a little. Then she cursed herself mentally for falling for an the oldest trick in the book. Before she could say anything, Draco came up to her and her eyes wavered into a brown before turning back to the cherry red it had taken on recently.

He brought her closer to him and before she could even open her mouth, he leaned down and kissed her. It was only a few seconds long, and barely a brush of the lips but it did the trick. He pulled away from her and her eyes broadened to the size of dinner plates. Her tall, athletic body took on a black glow and she closed her eyes in relaxation.

A couple metres away, a white glow surrounded Harry and he looked at Hermione before his eyes closed. It was basically a replay of a couple weeks before except more dramatic. When they came down, only Summer had one minor difference. Her short, brown hair had changed. Changed into a black, mid thigh cut. She blinked on the grassy ground, looked around, then in a soft little voice, murmured, "Where am I?"

Draco's face held a small smile and Summer chocolate-coloured eyes flickered over to him. She smiled, stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Draco," she mumbled. "I know what you did. Thank you." He let go of her and she gently pecked his cheek. Harry and Hermione popped into view and Summer ran to her older brother.

She held him, in a taut embrace as well. Then she switched over to Hermione. She looked around and said gently, in a soft voice: "Can we get out of here please. This is really creepy."

Harry let out a small chuckle and Draco held in a small snort. She looked pointedly at them and walked off in front with her brother's girlfriend. The two male's looked in front and tried to catch up with the women.

o0o

Ron stood up when they entered and looked cautiously at her. He sighed with relief once he saw her russet eyes look at him and the small smile directed at him. She walked up to him and gave him a hug, like Draco, Hermione and her brother. He noticed her hair and said so aloud.

"Well Sum, you've …changed, that's for certain." She laughed at him and looked around the place.

"Where's Ginny?" She asked, confused. He nodded to the girls dormitory and she ran up the stairs, looking for the Quidditch Chaser. As she entered the shady dorm, she saw a dark silhouette on Ginny's bed. "Ginny?"

The figure turned to face her. As she came nearer to the candlelight, she saw that it was, in fact, Ginny Weasley. Her eyes searched Summer's frantically and when she saw that she wasn't as evil as she was under the curse, she pulled the older girl into a hug.

"Hey, I missed you too Gin," she said laughing. "You can come down, you know."

"I know," she said, laughing. She stared at her hair. "You look different."

Summer picked up a few strands. She looked at the ebony colour and sighed.

"I'm starting to look like my brother, aren't I?"

Ginny let her out of the embrace, giggling and followed the Potter downstairs. Summer walked up to the boys dorm and knocked on the door. Hey, she didn't want to walk in while they were changing or something.

"Come in!" She heard one of the lads say. She entered and they looked at her fearfully. Harry, Hermione Ron and the rest weren't the only one's who noticed her icy behaviour. The boys who had just finished changing quickly put on their tops.

"Guys?" She asked softly . At that one word, she was greeted with grins and smiles. She walked further in the room and a few of the male teenagers wolf whistled. She laughed and replied smirking at them. "You know, if my brother comes in now, he will punch you."

"Why would I punch them?" A deep voice was heard behind her. She smiled at them before turning round to greet her male sibling.

"No reason Harry. No reason at all." She looked behind him and her eyes lit up.

"Mom, Dad," she said, walking up to them. They looked at her weirdly before seeing that she was back to normal. They pulled her into a hug before commenting on her appearance.

"You do realise that with a little make-up, you'll look like a Goth don't you?" Asked her dad, flippantly. She laughed at him.

"You know, that is the best compliment I've had all day."

"Must have been a long one," he replied wittily.

"You got that right," she shot back. She sighed. "I'm gonna go to bed. Night." Everyone said goodnight to her and she gave everyone her most dazzling smile but they heard her shout.

"NO!" They rushed outside to find Ron staring at a knocked over goblet that was on the floor. "Sorry but you shouldn't drink that. Really. It's poison. Don't touch those other three." She pointed to the goblets still on the table and ran up to her dorm, rubbing her temples.

This was definitely an interesting day.

o0o

Okay now I want more reviews plz or else, i'm not gonna even update. Plz review!

Thank you. Goodbye.

P.S. Sorry it took so long.


	17. Chapter 17 Final

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/n: I'm sorry if Summer seems like a Mary-sue, but she really is based off of a real person (with their consent of course) so please don't think that. She's just a smart tomboy based off of one of my friends. Heck, she is one of my friends. She just said that she didn't want her name there and wanted mine, or else I she wouldn't let me use her. So I had to use my own name.

Anyway, I'm drabbling on. I've recently come to like slash, so it's gonna get a little harder to write Harry/Hermione for now. Anyway, this is the last chappie. Or it might be the next one. Either this one or that one. Ja ne!

P.S: One more thing, there are no Horcruxes, okay? Okay! Did you know Patronus is Latin for protector? No wonder….

Chapter 17

Hermione was reading, her head on Harry's lap when Summer, Ron and Dean walked in.

"Yeah, but I don't know what'll have to happen now. We'll just have to wait for the war."

"You lot!" Harry's yell caught their attention. "I was thinking about starting the DA again." Ron and Dean glanced at each other and punched the air.

"When?" Summer asked.

"Tomorrow."

"What tomorrow?" Someone asked behind Summer. She jumped and turned to face them.

"Oh! Ariane! Nathan! What are you doing there?" Nathan came up to her and kneeled in front of her where she sat on the floor by Dean's chair.

"We were supposed to spend today together, remember?" Summer's face was blank and then she gasped. She looked at the grandfather clock in the common room and saw that it was only 10.

"'Kay. Wait, Ariane, where are you going?" She winked.

"Just to the dorm. I have to get something. Go on ahead." Summer nodded and Nathan pulled her up by the wrist.

"Ja ne, Minna," Summer said, leaving the others confused. Ariane came down with a long dark cloak over her shoulders for it was cold. She noticed the blank faces, and sighed.

"What did she do?" She asked.

"She said, 'Ja ne, Minna,' and left." Answered Harry. Ariane rolled her eyes.

"It means 'see ya everyone'. It's Japanese." With that she walked out of the common room and left the others even more puzzled than when she said it in the first place.

"Why does she like Japanese? No, why does she know japanese?" Ron asked.

"Maybe she likes the culture. I quite like it, although I prefer my own," Hermione argued. "Anyway, I want to know why she checked out who Jordan Mistri is. I think he's partly Japanese. Oops," she said, as Harry looked at her questioningly. His eyes narrowed.

"Who's Jordan Mistri?"

"You don't know who Jordan Mistri is?" This came from Ron. "Jordan Mistri is a brown-haired, beach boy Ravenclaw who's too smart for his own good." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No he isn't. He's brown-haired, yes, but pale. He's just smarter than the average person, the same as me. They were in the same class for charms, and they were against each other in a game that Professor

Flitwick said he made up. But, I think there's something more than just a game."

Harry looked around.

"Right. Come on Hermione, Ron. If we're gonna go to Hogsmeade we have to go now." Hermione sighed. Harry was just going to have to understand that Summer liked other guys and can't stay…um…boyfriend-less forever.

* * *

"Okay people. We're gonna start up the DA again, with a few new members. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. They're a few of the only Slytherins who refused the mark and have joined the light side." Everyone cheered and Harry smiled at them. Hey it was true. Draco came and sought out Harry to ask him to save his friends. 

"Okay. Just get into pairs and test out your spells. Then we'll get onto strong defence spells and strong charms ect." Harry said before pairing himself with Draco. A few pairs caught Harry eye, including:

Neville and Susan,

Hannah and Justin,

Hermione and Ginny,

Pansy and Padma,

Parvati and Blaise,

Theodore and Zachariah,

Summer and Ron,

And four Ravenclaw pairs named Edmund and Edwina,

Elizabeth and Carmen,

Jordan (Mistri) and Freddie,

And Edward and Jesse.

He sighed. They were gonna do well this year. Hell, there might even be a chance to destroy Voldemort. He hoped so. Surrounded with this many friends, new and old, and even more to come, he could keep on living.

He could keep on living for his mom and dad, his sister, Hermione, Ron, hell, even Draco, for all of his friends , for the D.A, for the sake of his future. If he won, he would save millions of lives. People who lost their lives, would've lost 'em in dignity, proud, as people of the light, the victorious.

After all, good _always _triumphs over evil. Right? He felt a hand on his arm. It was Draco.

"Harry, everything's gonna be okay, don't worry about it."

He smiled.

"Thanks Dray." Draco scowled at the name. Harry laughed.

He duelled with Draco a bit and checked on the others. Pansy and Padma were doing quite well, talking fondly to each other as they duelled, and helped each other correct their hexes that they needed to practice.

Hermione and Ginny smiled at Harry as he walked past, and he winked at his girlfriend and sister-like friend, catching Ginny of guard and letting one of Hermione's _'Stupefy'_ curses get her.

Now, to check out this Mistri guy….

* * *

It was a couple months and the D.A was running really well. Harry had taught them almost everything he knew and he started getting magical and physical training with his sister. With Mad-Eye Moody. 

"You dodge it, _then_ attack with the kick. Not at the same time!" Summer was ready to explode when she heard him, so she built up all her fury and attacked the moving dummy. It dodged with ease, then attacked with a punch aiming for the nose. Summer dodged, then kicked him in the stomach, pushing it to the ground. Then she straddled it and punched it a couple times in the nose then proceeded to break the nose and smashed a cheek in. She got up and let Harry have a turn, muttering _'Scourify'_ and creating a new dummy for him. Harry spent the first couple moves dodging then attacked with graceful movements making the punches, kicks and stances blend together to make it look like a graceful dance. He didn't miss a single beat, make a mistake and finished with a kick to the back and two punches to the back of the head.

"Whoa. What was he doing at the start if he could move like that?" Summer whispered, staring at her brother's body.

"Collecting data on his opponent," Mad-Eye said with the same amount of amazement in his voice.

Harry noticed the staring and questioned: "What?" with a smirk.

Mad-eye rolled his eyes. Modest brat.

* * *

"What?! Okay I understand. I mean, I know it's singular in the prophecy, but, just me? Not even my sister? God, I can't do this on my own." Harry let out quick string of quiet curses as he started pacing around the room. 

"Aniki, please, you're not alone in this war. We'll help you," Summer told him reassuringly, rolling her eyes as she waited for the pacing to stop.

"Stop talking Japanese, Onee-chan. Damn, you got me saying it." Summer smirked self-satisfactory. Then frowned.

"I never told you what Onee-chan meant." Harry glanced at her.

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Why does my son know Japanese without knowing he knows it," James asked Dumbledore. The man shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe it's like my Parseltongue," Harry said. At his parents gasps, he stopped pacing. "I guess I forgot to tell you huh?" He said, sheepishly.

"Headmaster!" A person burst in and Minerva McGonagall shouted something. "The schools under attack. He's invaded the school! VOLDEMORT IS HERE!" Harry stood up at the cries and without warning grabbed two objects out of his pockets, silently (and wandlessly) magicking his weapons to their original size, crossing the two blades together. Summer followed after him. Foolish boy.

"Where's his wand? And what does he think he's doing?"

"In his wand holster on his arm. And you remember the prophecy." She ran after him.

"Harry!" There were already people lined up. He recognised the faces, waited for the teachers and sighed. He wished he could have a shower before this, because his muscles were really sore- two war cries broke him out of his reverie. It had begun.

* * *

There were spells flying everywhere, creating holes in the shield Harry had put up around his side. He kept doing it quicker than Voldemort, allowing the Dark Side to get his by many light spells. It was Nightfall when half of the Light and the Dark sides forces were down. 

"Bring out the Giants, Dementors, Werewolves and Inflami," Harry heard Voldemort shout. It was then he decided it was time.

"Call the Centaurs, Vampires, Unicorns and Elves!"

Cheers echoed throughout both sides and both brought out their deadly magical creatures. The Light was currently winning, and when the Dementors were let out over the light side, they all screamed in unison : "_Expecto Patronum_!' The Dementors were not only warded off, but also they fled, not able to

stand the happiness radiating off of the Light. Most of them had shrivelled up and died from that amount of happiness surrounding them, leaving dirty, ragged, black robes and cloaks on the grassy ground.

The Vampires had hidden behind members when the light flooded their visions, but they popped out and slipped into the shadows, melting in and out of them, feeding off of Death Eaters, werewolves and the very tough giants. But to them, after piercing the giants tough skin, their blood was the sweetest they'd ever tasted. Many members had fallen, but at the same time the Inflami had turned into human form and set fire to everyone. Many members that were by the one's that got burnt caught the Inflami before they turned back into flame.

Harry climbed onto a remaining Unicorn and Firenze rode next to him.

"I'm going in."

Firenze protested.

"Harry, I've got to object. They have to many Death Eaters and Werewolves. And the giants could crush you with one step."

"It's a chance I have to take." He cast an invisibility charm on himself and the Unicorn he mounted.

Harry rode, skirting the Death Eaters and the Dark side. He went to the edge and saw the High and Mighty Dark Lord on another centaur, a dark one. He saw red eyes glinting in the darkness of a hood, and gulped. Now it was time to use that entire storage of pent up magic.

"_STUPEFY!_"

Everyone of the Dark froze, save the Dark Lord and the Giants. They were just momentarily fazed by the amount of power. Before the Giants could get to him, he appeared in front of Lord Voldemort, losing the invisibility charm.

'Follow the plan,' he reminded himself.

"Boo Voldie!" Before he could react, Harry punched him in the stomach, then let himself be caught.

* * *

"You, Harry Potter, are foolish." 

"Why, How?" Tell me Tom! On second thoughts, don't, I don't want to hear that raspy voice again," Harry taunted.

Voldemort muttered a spell that had Harry bound and gagged at his feet (A/N:I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, you pervs). He lifted Harry's chin and rasped : "Because you are too stupid to let me catch you. You will never be saved and you will die with shame and no pride."

Harry would've spat in his face if he could, but in this situation he couldn't, so it was very unfortunate.

To Harry of course.

"Hnn mmm, hhmmm (translated into, you know Voldie)," Harry said through the gag.

"Know, I don't. Now be quiet. I want to kill you at midnight, which is in a couple minutes, to make it more…memorable." Harry scoffed.

'More memorable my arse. Oh, it's 1 minute to midnight. He's going to do it.'

"Hmm?"

Voldemort pulled the gag off, thinking that he was too weak to perform non-verbal magic.

"Tom, before you kill me, can you call the giants off ?…Please?" Harry asked looking at the ground, his body shaking. But Voldemort made the mistake of thinking with silent sobs, but he didn't know that Harry's body was trembling with laughter. 'I should get an award for this acting.'

"Fine." He gestured to them, and they stomped back into the forbidden forest, the floor trembling, adding effect to Harry's act.

30 seconds to midnight. It was time for part 3.

When Tom turned his back to Harry, Harry quickly banished the ropes and gag and pushed Voldie on the ground, face-forward, straddling his back. Harry took the glamour off of a knife that he had , revealing the Gryffindor sword.

"With the Power of the sword of Gryffindor," Harry quickly recited, remembering the words off by heart. "I banish he evilness and destroy Dark Lord Voldemort. In exchange I ask for the pure Tom Riddle that wasn't corrupted or tempted by evil!" Harry smashed the sword into Voldemort's skull, then a bright, blinding light surrounded everyone, the bloodied sword sitting over on the ground away from them.

When the light stopped, it revealed a 17 year old boy (A/N:I think it might say something different in the books but go along with it) with dark, unruly hair and sharp brown eyes.

"Will you please get off of me? I have Charms next with Professor Artensteil."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'll be damned."

OWARI

What'd you think? That was the last chappie. I've updated 17 and I know a lot of you are probably mad at me. Gomen. It's just, I've become a real big fan of slash, anime, Yaoi and Shonen-ai, so it's becoming hard to write Het. Anyway, Finito. And no sequel. But there are going to be a lot of Slash HP stories.


End file.
